You Are Not the Sun
by K. Lynn Perks
Summary: "I contemplate setting his face on fire, but I'm afraid of him running towards me as some last desperate move to take me down with him in a blaze of glory." What happens when a Gryffindor falls for a Gryffindor but pines for a Slytherin? Cameos from the whole Gryffindor Quid team, Umbridge, The TRIO and the Weasley family.
1. Prologue

**Hi All! So this is a story that has been in my head for quite sometime. It is slightly AU and follows two characters we barely hear much about. However I love the idea of this pairing and hope that you all enjoy the development of their relationship. It's sure to be an interesting ride. **

**Please send me some reviews at the end as they are motivational and also let me know if I should continue or not. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this wonderful universe of Potter. All rights belong to JKR and her brilliance.

* * *

**Prologue**

"But Muummmm!" I whined, tailing behind the heavyset brunette woman as she placed the fine china out in the dining hall, "he _hates_ me and _teases_ me and he smells like the inside of a leather shoe!"

At this my Mother choked back a very loud laugh and paused in her tracks while she held a set of goblets in her hand, " A leather shoe? Really Alicia, I'd expect a little bit more maturity on your part. You are eleven years old not five." I snorted while she placed the goblets down on the table.

" But I don't want to play with him! " I figured my whining had to eventually strike up enough of a stink for my mum just had to see the light, "I promise I'll be good for a month and I wont touch yours or daddy's wand or play in the ballroom or even try to see how many hairclips I can fit in the toilet!" It was becoming a desperate plea.

"You will take young Warrington out to the stables and entertain him while we have a little adult business time." Her eyebrows went up as if I should challenge her.

Rats! There was definitely no winning this battle.

"Fine." I curled my lip, stomped my foot ever so slightly, and marched out of the room with my hands firmly on my hips. I could hear my mother giggling behind me.

It wasn't that I couldn't be a gracious host. Really I could be. I had played tea party plenty of times with my elder sister Emilia. I knew how to be polite and how to properly address guests when they arrived. I'd been taught all this since I had learned how to walk and talk. As a Spinnet it was essential that I learned these things. No, it wasn't that we were filthy rich like some of the other Pureblood families; actually we had been struggling with our finances for a really long time. I never really understood the chatter between my parents, but I knew it was something along the lines of failing investments and the fact that my Father was losing his job. Yet we all quickly learned keeping up the façade of having money was equally as important as having it. The last three years had been the hardest with my parents having to sell family heirlooms, designer robes and even my toys.

I really hated selling my toys.

But my Father was clinging onto his investments and we needed incoming business, or so I overheard my mother say once or twice in passing.

Whatever that meant.

All I knew was that every two weeks some stupid family came by and I had to entertain their stupid kids while the adults talked business. Lucky me.

And _luckily_ enough for me my _favorite_ family was on their way to my house with their annoying pompous prat of a son. I didn't realize I'd been stomping all the way to the main hall until I accidentally stepped on the cats tail.

"Oh sorry Jasper!" I spun in a circle and watched the orange ball of fur take off down the hall.

"Alicia," I turned to see my sister coming down the main staircase, "Mum asked me earlier to get you ready for tonight. Here," she held out a silk lilac dress, " this is the nicest one you still have and I don't believe the Warrington's have seen you in it."

I batted the dress away from my chin as she tried to hold it up against me, "Aw, come on. " I looked down at the yellow cotton sundress I had on, "Why can't I just wear this?" I held out my arms and looked down at my outfit.

"Because," she yanked me by the hand and began pulling me up the stairs, "Daddy is trying to make money not lose it." She snorted at her own joke. I really hated her sometimes. "Besides you look an absolute mess. Your hair needs to be done and I need to make sure you don't get into my makeup again like last time."

Hmm, fair enough_._ Last time we had guests over I had tried to be a little too mature for the liking. I came down the stairs looking like a rainbow threw up on me. Explaining that one to the Montague's had proven to be quite interesting. It was a good thing my Father was an expert liar.

I let my sister drag me into her bedroom where she proceeded to strip me down, yank at my hair and rub perfume along my wrists and neck. I know this is normal girl routine stuff, but I really truly hate it. It's not like I wanted to impress the Warrington family so why did I have to get all dolled up for them. It seemed rather pointless.

"Your hair is a nest. What have you been doing all day?" Emilia tugged a comb through my hair and I yelped.

"Went out chasing dragonflies." I yelped again as she tugged loose a knot. "Do you have to be so rough?"

She snorted, "Well maybe if you didn't act like a hippogriff frolicking in the forest I wouldn't have to scrape you clean every time."

It went back and forth like that for another twenty minutes, Emilia telling me to grow up while she powdered my face with makeup while I told her to go kiss a toilet seat. Honestly we probably could have spent the remainder of the evening going back and forth with each other but my mum had suddenly rushed in the room ushering us down the stairs to greet our guests.

The Warrington family came from old blood, old money. So when Alastair Warrington stepped into our main hall with his wife Cassandra I could immediately see both my parents shrink in size. Yeah, our family had been well off for a while now, but it did not go as far back as the Warrington family.

"Cassandra, Alastair…" I watched my mum hurry across the floor and humbly greet the pair as they walked in.

My father followed and kissed Lady Warrington on the cheek before taking Alastair's hand and shaking it firmly. I on the other hand tried to look in between the adults for the disaster that was about to follow.

The sudden shock on my backside had me shriek out in pain causing all four adults, and my sister, to look over. My mother shot me a look that told me to behave while the Warrington's merely followed my father as he began ushering them into the dining hall where they would be conducting their business.

"Don't be such a baby, Alicia." Emilia shot me one of her own looks before following the adults seeing as she had just turned 17 last month. Damn her being of age.

"Hey Spin-wad…" and there he was, Cassius Warrington, standing behind me with that devilish evil grin plastered to his stupid face. How he got behind me without me noticing I'll never know. "You seem _shocked _to see me here." He laughed his usual weasel like laugh.

I stormed across the hall and stood in front of him, looking down slightly into his pointed features. He may have been a self-absorbed incorrigible prat, but I had the high ground… I was taller.

"How did you do that you slug?" I rubbed at the spot he hit.

With a smirk he pulled a toy wand out of his back pocket and twirled it in his fingers, "Figured out how to do some simple stuff with it ever since I got my letter two weeks ago. Wanted to have a head start before we start school next week."

I snarled, "Well since that will probably be the only spell you are likely to learn I suppose the Ministry wont bust you for underage magic use."

"Touchy touchy…come now, it's only a toy wand, and something I picked up while out shopping." He pointed it at me again and I braced myself. He merely laughed. "You are such a priss, Spinnet. "

"And you are an arrogant toad."

I turned on my mini heels and began walking away. Actually I picked up a nice little jog and headed out the back door towards the stables. Oh yeah, score a point for me. Run away and let him think he got the best of you. I really needed to start working on standing up for myself better.

As I reached my pony Bionka, a beautiful white purebred pony that I loved dearly, I heard his hurried footsteps behind me and braced myself for another shock. It never came thankfully.

"You think you are so superior with your prissy little clothes and your smart comebacks…well here's a newsflash Spinnet…they only let real Purebloods into Slytherin."

Ok, that caught me off guard. I nearly collided with a stack of hay as I came to a halt and spun to look at him. "And WHAT is that supposed to mean, pig?" I leaned forward to get in his face.

I hated how he leaned back against the stable wall and looked at me; the way he brought that pompous smirk to his face and folded his arms, "I'm saying that you and your family can play Pureblood royalty all you want, but we all know the truth… we all know that you don't deserve the honor of being in Slytherin."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, "My entire family was in Slytherin…my sister _is _in Slytherin right now." I defended, although defending myself against Warrington usually ended with me crying anyway.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Your sister is a joke in that house. I hear the stories from the other families…how she tries so hard to fit in… to make herself a name… it's pathetic."

I felt the rage burning up inside me, tears stinging the corners of my eyes while he talked about my family. "Shut it Warrington…" I turned back to Bionka and began brushing her mane; I tried to do whatever I could to take my mind off the hurtful things he was saying. This had gone far beyond the teasing he usually gave me.

This just seemed downright mean.

What a jerk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hold up his hands and heard him laugh. Merlin, I hated that laugh. "Well well well now… " He laughed again, "maybe you do have a little fire in you after all. Maybe you wont be such a pathetic Slytherin. Maybe you could actually prove something of yourself and the rest of your filthy lot."

I could have been a lady about it. I could have done a lot of things. But there he was insulting my family like he was some gift to the wizard race.

Without thinking of the consequences, or what it would mean for the rest of the years we were in school together, I lunged forward and ripped the stupid makeshift toy wand from his hands. Spinning the wand in my hand I pointed it at him, a bit awkwardly too because my parents had always been extremely certain to keep me away from such items. If I was ever caught holding their wands before I obtained my owned I probably would have been punished for the rest of my adolescent life. But I held my ground and kept it aimed at him, stepping forward again, which made Cassius stumble back.

Suddenly the pretentious smirk on his face fell, " What are you going to do Spinnet? Take a shot at me? You scar up this face and my parents will withdraw any business that your family is looking to do." He stepped back again.

I smirked and shrugged, "Well it's a good thing I'm not aiming for your face then." I flicked the wand in the direction of the bucket behind him just as he made a move to step back again.

His legs hit the bucket before he could regain his composure, and with a satisfied smile I watched as Cassius Warrington tumbled over the bucket, lost his footing, and landed cheek first into a fresh pile of horse dung.

Score a real point for me this time.

"You – you – you –" he was pushing himself up from his feet, wiping at the dung that clung to his cheek and clothes.

I knew my cue. Tossing the fake wand in his direction I sprinted back towards the house as fast as I could. I didn't stop when I heard him yelling behind me, nor did I slow down when I reached the house and barged in on the adults in the dining hall. If my Father thought he was a good liar well then he was about to meet his match.

"I'm so sorry, it's Cassius…." His parents immediately stood from the table, followed by my parents and sister.

"What about him?" His father asked while his mother called out "Cassius!" from where she stood.

I was breathing heavy, but I knew he'd be behind me any second now, "In the stable…fooling around with his toy wand and something knocked into him…he fell…he –" but my words were cut off by the gasps as Cassius barged into the room still covered from head to toe.

I bit down on my tongue to control myself from laughing.

"My word! Cassius!" His mother was removing her wand and muttering cleansing spells to rid him of the disaster.

He was furious. I could tell that just by looking at him, but it was fortified when he opened his mouth and began shouting and pointing in my direction. "She used my wand did this! She attacked me!"

And now for the encore performance….

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, " I didn't do it on purpose. He had – he had a wand I wanted to see what it would feel like and I moved it and it hit a bucket and it was an accident…" I covered my face with my hands and continued the award winning performance; surely they had to buy it.

"You have a toy wand with you?" Alastair Warrington's voice cut through Cassius' yelling.

Bingo. I win.

I lifted my eyes from behind my hands and glanced at Cassius; his face had paled considerably. "Well…I picked one up when I went out with mother, it's not a real wand…it's merely a toy…and I didn't- "

"So you disobeyed my rules as to when you would receive a wand and bought a cheap knockoff without my permission?" The tone in the older mans voice made even me cringe.

"Come now Alastair…let's settle this at home in private." I saw Cassius' mum flicker her gaze towards my parents in apology. "We will just have to reschedule the rest of this meeting after the children go back to school next week."

My mother took me by the shoulder as we followed the Warrington's out into the main hall, all the while I couldn't keep my gaze from Cassius nor could he keep the blazing fury in his eyes a secret. Something about it gave me a chill and I cuddled in close to my mother.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Cassandra. We can speak about a time and place when we drop these two," she gestured between Cassius and me, " at the platform."

"Can't believe we're sending Cassius off to Hogwarts already, seems like only yesterday his brother Tobias graduated."

My father took my sister by the crook of her arm and grinned, "Yes I know, can't believe this will be Emilia's last year. At least we have Alicia starting up…keeping the Slytherin house alive with Spinnet representation." He chortled.

"Right right…we'll be sure that Cassius here keeps an eye on her. Keep her out of harms way and all. It will be good that they'll be together in the same house… good to have your alliances near by."

I almost threw up at the thought of having to spend the next seven years with Cassius lurking around every corner of my dormitory. Oh yeah, that's how I wanted to remember my school days.

Cassandra guided Cassius out the door, his eyes still piercing through me, "Well then we will see you in a week. Sorry for the early departure."

There were a few more exchanged kisses, a shake of some hands, and a laugh or two between both elder men. All the while as I stood beside my mother and watched Cassius I could have sworn he mouthed 'dead' before the door shut behind him.

Yeah, I was going to have to do something about this whole housing arrangement if I valued my life.

* * *

**I know this prologue didn't feature much Hogwarty-ness, BUT **in the next chapter we will jump forward a few years.

As we all know Alicia ends up in Gryffindor which will definitely bring on a lot of tension at home and amongst the other Pureblood families.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed slow but it was necessary to develop their relationship and what will come of it. PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be much longer I promise; after all this was just a prologue. PLEASE continue on. **


	2. Its On Like Donkey Kong

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the HP universe...thank you JKR!

**Notes**: You guys are the best! Thanks for the positive reviews! I am loving every second of it, and would love even more. Reviews, positive or negative, fuel my creativity. Ok so as I said last chapter was the Prologue so we can see just how far back their relationship goes. We are now in Alicia's 7th year (which makes it OotP for the Trio). This is where we will start to see the dynamic between the two.

As always, please review. I am most grateful to your input.

* * *

Chapter 1

**_It's On Like Donkey Kong_**

_**Seven Years Later**_

"Come on Alicia, I don't want to miss breakfast" My best friend Angelina Johnson kicked at my side with her big toe. "I need to eat!"

"No…" I on the other hand was in the middle of a fantastic scandalous dream where George Weasley had me pinned against a rock just beneath a waterfall. His lips were extremely close to mine; I could feel his breath wash across my skin sending goose bumps down my spine…

There was another kick. "Ow!" I snap up from my pillow and rubbed my side, "what the hell was that for?"

She threw my uniform at me, "For keeping me away from pancakes and sausages."

I watch as Angelina yanks her shoe back on and begins pacing around our dorm room. She has one of those looks that says _hurry your ass or your dead, _which usually scared the hell out of other people. Me on the other hand, well, I was lucky enough to get on Angelina's good side back in our first year. I wasn't really fearing for my life just yet. She has her hair pulled back in her usual braids, her uniform looking almost as disheveled as I felt. Still, she looked as if she just stepped out of _Witch Weekly _with her perfect feminine features. I hated her for that.

I on the other hand need at least a good half hour before I look somewhat presentable.

Damn my curly hair and the never-ending tangle of knots!

"Come on!" She tosses me another look that was slightly on the verge of murder, and I began shedding my night clothes and pulling on my wrinkled uniform, so much for looking presentable today.

"Just give me one more minute." I huff, rushing across the room and grabbing a hair tie. I run my fingers through my hair quickly and began pulling my long brown locks out of my face. I leaned in close to the mirror and examine the circles under my eyes. Despite my wonderfully illicit dream, I _have_ been sleeping like crap for the last couple of weeks. Last night apparently wasn't any different.

"Staring at yourself isn't going to make you look any better." Angelina snorted.

"You are the epitome of best friend…" I mutter, finally stepping away from the mirror and slipping on my plain black flats.

With one last glance in the mirror I allowed Angelina to grab me by the crook of my arm and drag me out of our dormitory.

I could only assume we were the last ones to leave the common room for breakfast seeing as the entire place was deserted. "Where's Lee?" Normally our good friend Lee Jordan slept in just as late as I did which usually resulted in the three of us heading down to breakfast together.

"Oh, you know, he left forty five minutes ago when we all thought you were _dead_." She grumbled, still dragging me through the common room and out of the portrait.

"Bite me." I shoot back, yanking my arm free from her demon like grasp.

Don't get me wrong, Angelina can come off like some sort of superior bitch every now and then, but she always means well. Her bluntness is usually result of being hungry and pent of sexual frustration. Personally I'm hoping that right now is result of the former rather than the latter. I never really fancied listening to Angelina drone on about how she couldn't get laid. Mostly because when it came down to relationships and all that other junk I was a complete and utter novice. Not to mention I had the tendency to blush a fantastic shade of crimson. Yeah, I'm a bit of a prude.

Sure in my dreams I could be this sexual diva who was in complete control of her sexual manifesto, but when it came down to the reality of it all I had never even come close to having an actual boyfriend.

Ever.

We finally made it to the Great Hall where most of the other students were receiving their morning owls or finishing their meals. Once the smell of food hit Angelina she was sprinting across the hall until she found a free seat next to Fred Weasley.

"Hey Alicia." I cock my head to the side.

"Oh, hey Maggie."

Magdalena Johansson, seventh year Ravenclaw, smiled up at me from the parchment she was reading.

"You finish that potions homework last night?"

Rats! I need to remember to punch Lee for making me play wizard chess all night.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?" I shrug my shoulders and contort my face as if to indicate that her question was just silly. Meanwhile I start thinking of ways I could ditch out of Potions as to not get detention from Snape, or worse, lose another round of _'Who's the better student' _with Magdalena.

I didn't hate the girl, no no, not at all. Not her perfectly straight golden blonde hair or light blue eyes or the way every bloody bloke in the school watched her walk down the hallway…

Ok I hated her a little.

Especially because she held top scores in nearly every class we had together. The only one that I have ever reined supreme in was Potions, and I seriously was not ready to lose that title.

"See you later then." She gives me a tight-lipped smirk, which either meant she was miffed that I had completed it or she was onto my blatant lie.

I trudge through the few students who were already leaving and took my usual seat beside Lee Jordan and across from George Weasley. Knowing I had to concoct a scheme to get out of class had suddenly made me lose what little appetite I had. I pick up a piece of toast and nibble on one of the corners while I punch Lee with my free hand.

He of course yelps like a woman. "What's that for?"

I grin, "Just because," and continue nibbling on my toast while he rubbed the spot in defeat.

"So back from the dead, hm?" George asks through a mouthful of eggs. "Bad nights sleep or late night sexy rendezvous?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

"_Oh gods_, bad nights sleep…no sexy anything." I mutter, although the blush was certainly creeping up across my features. Suddenly I couldn't get the image of a shirtless George pressed up against me out of my head. The images flashed into my head so quickly that I suddenly wished I were back up in my bed in la-la land.

Angelina smirked, knowing very well exactly what I was thinking. She'd been hearing about my George Weasley fantasies for the last four years. So naturally I did what I do best. I kicked her beneath the table.

"Hey!" Fred jerked in his seat and bent down to look beneath the table. Angelina stifled a laugh.

Ok, maybe I wasn't the best shot. Which is odd considering I'm a pretty good Quidditch chaser.

"Sorry…." I shoot Fred an apologetic look before casting a murderous one towards Angelina. She was really proving her friendship this morning.

Ok. I'll come out and admit it this one time. I am in love with George Weasley. Hell, I've been in love with George Weasley since we were in second year and he slipped a flobberworm into the bag of some Slytherin twit Louise Halfreck. Yes, at that moment it was love at first sight. Over the years there was nothing I loved more than watching the Slytherin elite squirm in their perfectly overpriced shoes. When Louise nearly jumped out the forth floor window after finding said worm I knew that I was smitten.

All right. Let me make myself clear. I'm not a hateful person. I honestly don't like harboring ill feelings for anyone regardless of what house they are in. I grew up in a house, in a family, that was purely Slytherin until I got sorted. My family had every intention of watching me graduate Hogwarts in my perfect green and silver uniform just like my sister had. But things changed when I got up on that stool six years ago. When that hat was placed on my head there was only one thing I could think of, and it had nothing to do with pleasing my family.

No I needed to stay far away from trouble, and troubles name started with Cassius and ended with Warrington.

Sometimes I think about what my life would be like if I didn't run and hide from him. Truthfully I may have ended up great friends with a girl like Louise, maybe even civil with Warrington, while the Weasley twins pulled nasty magical pranks on me.

But I digress; that's not how I wanted to spend my years in school, pretending to be this perfect Pureblood elite. I mean, my family barely had the money to keep the façade going anymore, and I honestly couldn't see myself swooning over expensive camisoles or silk dresses.

In the end I think I won out. I don't have to pretend to be some prissy uptight diva _and_ I get to spend time with some of the greatest people I have ever met. Not to mention Quidditch. Yeah, unlike Slytherin's all boys team I get to actually play for Gryffindor. Right beside the muscular sexy beast of a red head. Him and his pulsing biceps, his piercing eyes, that dashing smile, his…

Someone hit me in the face with a muffin.

"Oi," I swat at my face and look across at George who was beaming like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup. " What's wrong with you?" I snap, although I secretly wanted to swipe up the muffin and treasure it forever as some sick creepy keepsake.

The group of my friends snicker. Lovely bunch.

"Are you coming to class or are you just going to stare off into space all day?" Angelina questions me, "Seriously Alicia you are out of it this morning."

I very gracefully shot her my middle finger and then slid from my seat at the table. I must have moved too quickly, or maybe didn't hear the warning cry, but as I stepped backwards, bum sticking out, I felt someone collide with me; a slosh of liquid hit my back sending me squealing like an injured pig. But of course it didn't end there, whatever food she had been holding on her plate managed to end up in my hair. Really? What did I do to deserve this?

"Oh Alicia, I'm _so_ sorry!"

I didn't have to turn around to identify the voice. Damn you Magdalena Johansson.

Of course the entire hall broke out into unified laughter. I could already feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I turned around to face her.

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I could take out Johansson. Wait, ok, I'm not a bitch, I'm not a bitch, I'm not a bitch…

I mustered up the biggest smile possible and let out my own hearty laugh. Yeah, take that skank.

"It's ok Maggie, really, I was heading back to my dormitory anyway." I bat my eyelashes and turn back towards Angelina. I could tell by the way she was sitting that she was ready to pounce across the table and attack Magdalena like a wild puma. I gave her a pointed look, letting her know that I'd survive the breakfast massacre.

"I'll see you guys in Charms, I need to run back to the dormitory. See you in Potions Maggie." I flash another phony brilliant smile and began a very '_dignified'_ trek out of the Great Hall. Well as dignified as one could be with food in your hair and juice staining your back.

Bloody hell! Why did Angelina have to wake me up this morning?

Taking the main stairs two at a time I tried to think of every excuse in the book to get out of Potions later this afternoon. I could always pretend to have a cold and head to the infirmary, but that usually just resulted with some pepper up potion and return note to class. By then Snape would verbally rape me for being late anyway so it's not like it solved any of my issues. I could always just spend my next two classes writing the blasted essay, but that would involve me missing out on Arithmancy where I really needed all the help I could get. I may have been a scholar everywhere else, but I wasn't very good with numbers.

By the time I made it up to Gryffindor tower I was still as plan-less as I had been when I left the Great Hall.

"_Pink Elephant" _I mutter, and step through the portrait doorway as the fat lady mumbled something about my impoliteness. Yeah whatever.

I raced up the stairs to my dorm and quickly stripped down to my underwear and socks. Maybe I could feign illness today. I could lay in my bed all afternoon cuddled under my blankets and just continue on with my George Weasley Uber Fantasy. I took a quick peek of the clock on the wall of the room and muttered a curse under my breath. Charms started in ten minutes.

Without hesitation I began flinging clothes out of my trunk looking for my cleanest uniform. No, I couldn't skip class. That wasn't me. If I couldn't get the potions essay done before class, well, then that was just a punishment I was going to have to take.

I yanked up a fairly clean pleated skirt and pulled on the white button up. While my fingers fumbled with the buttons I slipped back into my shoes. I grabbed my red and gold tie and my school satchel and rushed back out of my room before I could try and trick myself into playing hooky again.

I have never been good at rushing to get somewhere. When it comes to time there are two versions of me; either I am on time exactly on point or extremely late. When I try to rush somewhere I usually just end up extremely late. This has been an ongoing occurrence ever since I was little. No matter how many times my mother or sister rushed me to get somewhere something would happen that would prevent us from making it anyway. It was like the Alicia Spinnet curse. Now when I'm running late at home its just a given that rushing around is pointless. They know it's a futile effort.

So I don't know why I was trying to jet down the corridors at lightning speed. The warning signals should have been going off inside my head to slow down and take it easy, but sometimes even I'm too stubborn to listen to my own conscience.

"Out for a morning jog?" His voice cut through me like glass, "Can't blame you, looks like you could spare a few pounds."

I could have easily kept running down the corridor towards the next staircase, but seeing Cassius' smug look as he stood there against the wall usually corrupted any logical plans.

"Thanks for the tip," I huff out, hands on my hips while I tried to catch my breath, "Next time I need advice from a pretentious wanker I'll be sure to contact you again."

As he stepped away from the wall I couldn't help but notice how well put together he was. His uniform was impeccable; neatly pressed and clean to compliment his black leather boots. His dark brown hair was combed, but still hung slightly in his eyes. The way he moved was with casual grace but utmost arrogance. Like he was a bloody raven Adonis. Life really wasn't fair sometimes.

"What do you want Warrington?" I had finally started to catch my breath again as he closed the short distance between us. "If you have some snarky comment to add could you just get on with it, I need to get to class."

"Why do you always think I have some comment to make?"

Um, hello, because maybe you've been torturing me with your verbal abuse for the last ten years!

Well, that's what I wanted to say but instead I folded my arms across my chest and just glared at him. Yeah, the power of the almighty glare!

"Christ Spinnet do you ever shower?"

I quirk my eyebrows at the unusual statement, "What-"

But he had closed the distance and reached out towards me. My initial reaction of course was to punch his hand away, but he moved too quickly and wrapped his fingers in my ponytail.

"Saving this in case you get hungry?" He removes a piece of strawberry from my hair. "I knew your family was in the hole, but I didn't think that would resort to something as disgusting as this." He flicks the strawberry at my face. "You could just ask for more food, Dumbeldore likes helping poverty stricken victims."

Damn you Magdalena Johansson!

I quickly reach up and started batting food particles from my hair. "Get bent Warrington."

I used a quick side step to attempt to move by him, but his hand jetted out and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I like the new uniform look too. It screams '_lets go for a shag'_."

Glancing down I cursed at myself again. See, Spinnet this is why you can't rush anywhere. Bad luck ensues.

My entire button up shirt was a deranged mess. Buttons fastened to the wrong hole and bunching up in places that made me look like I had just had a nice romp in the broom closet. I started undoing the top button to rearrange the disaster and then came to a horrifying stop when I realized he was still standing in front of me.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account." He smirked again.

I snort, "You're disgusting." And I re-button the few I had undone back into their mismatched place.

"If you need a hand I could be of assistance." A throaty laugh escapes him as the blush begins to make its third appearance on me this morning.

"Shut up." I step forward and shoved him in the middle of the chest, although it was really pointless considering he was all muscle and I weighed as much as a hummingbird.

"Red's a good color for you…" he gestured to the blush across my face.

Why did my body hate me so?

Adjusting the strap of my bag I maneuvered around his _Holy Arrogance_ and continue my trek down the corridor. So much for being on time.

"Spin-wad…" His voice echoes down the corridor, and out of sheer curiosity (or stupidity really) I turn around to face him.

"What!" I yell, turning around to look at his stupid smug face.

"I said I could help…"

I didn't notice his wand pointing at me until the charm had already left his mouth. In one quick instant all the buttons on my shirt popped off and hit the ground in a melodic sort of way.

I shrieked, or more honestly, I screamed, and quickly tugged my now button-less shirt closed over my chest. Dear lord I hoped he didn't catch a peek of anything.

"You're such an arse!"

He shrugged, "It's a good look for you." And with that he made a quick right down the adjacent corridor and disappeared.

"WANKER!" I yell, all the while dashing back in the direction I had come from towards Gryffindor commons.

Sure it would have been easier to just charm the buttons right back on, but here's the deal. I kinda suck at Charms. The last thing I needed to do was try and re-charm my shirt and end up completely topless in the middle of the corridor.

I really hate Warrington.

Well it seems like today is just chock-full-o-hate.

By the time I changed my shirt, _again_, I was more than twenty minutes late to Charms class. Flitwick wasn't at all pleased about my tardiness, but for some reason the bloke always had a soft spot for me. I blabbed out my apologies and moved over to my seat beside Angelina.

"Where have you been?" She hissed, shoving the required task in front of me. "Did you get lost on the way or something?"

My eyes fell over today's lesson briefly before I cast her a very frustrated look out of the corner of my eye, "Warrington." I muttered, and then lifted the parchment closer to my nose for a better look. Whirlpool charm? Why they hell would anyone need to know how to do this?

Angelina groaned, "What was it this time?"

When I was younger Cassius Warrington had been the young boy that made it his mission to drive me crazy. Between Pureblood parties, gatherings…even the bloody business his parents conducted with mine… it was like he made it his goal to make my life a living hell. And then school started. Ever since I had been sorted into Gryffindor my first year Warrington had placed an even bigger target on my forehead. Like he got some sick pleasure out of hurting my feelings or pulling stupid pranks on me. It may be why I have five full journals about how much I'd like to stick his head in a fireplace. But again, I'm rambling.

"He ran into me in the corridor…" I hiss at her, pretending to read the parchment, " he –"

Wait did I really want to tell Angelina about this? I could see her wrath bursting from the seams while she beat the hell out of Warrington during dinner. On second thought…

"He shot a charm at my shirt, burst all the buttons… I had to run back to get a new one or make a brand new fashion statement by showing up half naked to class."

"Well we wouldn't have objected much to that." Fred leans forward with George.

Typical.

"Actually I think I'd prefer it." George joked.

"Would you two shut up?" Angelina shot back, although I could feel my heart speed up a bit as George leans in from behind us.

"And then he called me fat." I snort, and finally take out my wand to do some charm work.

"He's such a git." she taps the small bowl of water in front of us to work on her whirlpool charm.

"Want us to send him some delicious candy?" Fred removes a handful of colorfully wrapped candies from his pocket. "Georgie and I have been working on these little babies…"

"Would you two go _away_?" Angelina snaps back over her shoulder, and then grinned as both twins backed up into their seats. "Such nosey wanks." She mutters.

At this I snorted, "Look it isn't a big deal. Just another one of his stupid pranks…something to make me angry. " I shrugged, "I'll just have to pay him back is all."

As soon as the words left my lips I could see the gears working in Angelina's head. If beating up Warrington wasn't an option then certainly getting him back for making me feel like an idiot would do. It was childish by now, I'm sure of it, but ever since he had started his torture Angelina and I always found ways of returning the favor. You'd think by now the idiot would learn to just stay away.

"What are you thinking?" She perked up considerably fast as Flitwick walked by to observe her mini whirlpool.

"Very nice Ms. Johnson…." The small man smiled and continued walking towards Lee's table where water was flying everywhere.

I waited until he was out of earshot before I said anything. "I don't know, I haven't had time to think about it yet!" I whisper, moving the water bowl over so I could try the charm once or twice.

"I'll start brainstorming…I've had a couple of ideas that I've been saving for a rainy day."

I groaned again, "Is it even worth it anymore?" As soon as the words left my mouth even I couldn't stop my look of surprise.

"What?" I look over at Angelina and her face tells me that I have said something on the verge of insanity. Yeah, well news flash, I'm close to breaking point.

"Seriously Angelina, the more I go back at him the more he comes back. It's a never-ending cycle. Maybe if I just give up he'd leave me alone." Although even I know the chances of that are slim to none.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" The look she shoots over at me is almost sad, like I've burst her prankster bubble.

"Look I just don't get why I have to appease him and all of his bullshit. I did it enough when I was a kid…I'm 17 now…it just seems pointless."

There maturity! Take that Mum!

The smack I receive on my arm tells me otherwise, "Are you insane? You fall back on all of this and he wins. Do you really want that? After all the crap he has put you through over the last few years?"

Hm, fair enough. She makes a good point. Honestly over the last few years Warrington has become more and more relentless with making my life a living hell. Maybe she has a point. Maybe if I did back down it'd just prove what he's been looking to prove all along; that he's better. Fail.

I really hate this, but she has a point. "Ok, look, you have a point…. I very big grand wonderful point, but I don't know what else to do. Every time I try something he comes out of no where and makes my life even worse."

Angelina cleared her throat, " Let me work on it. I… I think I have a pretty good idea but I want to think about it first. See if it will be worth it."

I cast her a look that says, '_Don't fuck me over_' and she merely laughs. Jerk.

"Look Alicia, I'm done with this arse making you feel like a fool. It's over…and it's on. Get it?"

I look over at her and study her features for a brief second. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's dead serious.

"Fine…it's on then."

I have to admit I kinda feel empowered to declare final war.

Angelina chuckles, and then points at the parchment, "Just follow the wand movements and give it a try. It's easy."

I let out an aggravated sigh, but grip my wand a bit tighter in my hand. It looked easy enough like Angelina said, but then again a lot of my charms work that I thought looked easy ended in disaster.

"Ok…." I took a breath, flicked the wand to the left, right, around once and then….

"Alicia!"

Like I said it looked easier then it ended up being.

Instead of staying in the bowl like it was supposed to the mini whirlpool flew up into the air, circled around our heads once before splashing down and soaking us.

The silence in the room was deafening before Lee started pointing and laughing. Just great!

"Sorry Angelina…" I muttered, although she was already punching me in the arm.

Well, I guess I needed to head back to change my shirt again. Third times a _charm_, right? Ugh, no pun intended.

* * *

Ok my lovely people, things are about to get interesting for Alicia. Please please review! You have no idea how much it means to my muse to hear what people think. I love you all and have a wonderful week!


	3. Ms Scarlet in the Kitchen

I absolutely adore you all! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

I'd like to take a brief moment to dedicate this chapter to:

**Supergirl818, Amara Tyree, EmS91796, menakaren, meda and Cherry Starburst**

Your reviews and kind words always help urge my muse on. Please take the time to review this story once you are done with the chapter. I'd so greatly appreciate it.

Ok on with the story...

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_**Ms. Scarlet, In the Kitchen, With a Scream**_

Absolutely not!" I look at Angelina as if she has just sprouted another head. She couldn't possibly be serious.

"Oh come on 'Licia, it won't be that terrible." She smiles that devious smile that she only shows when even she _knows_ that her plan will ultimately back fire.

She thinks she's so devious.

"There is no way in hell that I am sneaking into Slytherin dormitories just to screw around with Warrington's possessions. Seriously, have you lost it?" Cause this may have been the craziest plan that Angelina has ever concocted.

"You're being a baby…"

"Who's being a baby?" Katie Bell, my other good friend comes into our dormitory unannounced. Katie's a year younger, but we play Quidditch together so I know her pretty well. She's usually the voice of reason. She'll back me up.

"Angelina wants me to sneak into the Slytherin dormitories to mess around with Warrington's shit." I snort back a laugh; surely Katie will look at Angelina like she's been secretly downing Firewhiskey during free time. I will ultimately win.

Katie scrunches her nose, her eyes fixed on Angelina before turning back to me. "So…" she shrugs, "it's not like you haven't put yourself in worse positions. It's not _that _terrible of an idea."

Traitor! I always knew she'd side with Angelina! Backstabber!

"You can't be serious!" I shout back at her, practically falling off my bed in the process, "Just mosey into Slytherin common room and do what? Hmmmm?"

Angelina shrugged, "I dunno, talk to them I guess. Find out which room is Warrington's." By now she has resorted to flipping through a Quidditch magazine to avoid all the dirty looks I keep giving her.

"Yeah that's brilliant scheme." I muster up a high-pitched overly dramatic voice, "_Oh hello, yes it's me your friendly neighborhood Gryffindor just here to search for the room of Cassius Warrington. Could you be so kind as to point me in the direction?"_

I roll my eyes, "Might as well face You-Know-Who himself. At least then I'd stand a fair chance."

"You are being overdramatic." Katie shuffles across the room and takes a seat on the edge of Angelina's bed. "We could disguise you." She claps her hands together enthusiastically, " It will be like doing a makeover!"

I should also mention that as much as I love Katie she also has this tendency to be the girliest one out of the bunch. If she could I'm pretty sure she'd transfigure herself into Princess Pink nail polish that smelled like cotton candy wrapped up in lace and bows in a silver sparkle gift bag. Yeah, that girly.

"You sound ridiculous!" My eyes practically bulge from their sockets, "Do you two hear how crazy you sound?" I didn't notice that I was waving my hands around erratically until I placed them back down on my thighs, "Besides, what the hell am I supposed to do when I get in there? Bake him a bloody cake?"

"Now who sounds ridiculous?" Angelina scoffed, "Bake him a cake? Really Alicia you are losing your touch. Wow check out the new Firebolt…" She shifted just enough so Katie could lean over and see.

I groan, "Angelina you said you had a plan, _a good plan_!" Maybe this was a stupid idea after all. Maybe instigating more trouble between us would only result in something even worse. Did I really want to retaliate now and then suffer the consequences in the future?

That's it. I give up. Waving the white flag.

"Look Leesha," Angelina rolls over, swings her legs over the side of her bed, and tosses the magazine over at Katie. "Every idea I have put out there you have shot down. You didn't want to tamper with his Quidditch gear, you didn't want to put something in his food, and you _definitely_ didn't want to pretend to fancy him…. I'm running low on wicked ideas…"

I suppose she has a point. I hate it when she makes a good point.

"Can't you two just let it go? I mean, honestly do you plan on having spats with Warrington when your 75?" Katie gives me a pointed look. "Its kinda pathetic Alicia."

You'd think that as best friends they'd stand by me. So much for loyalty.

"You have no idea how much that bastard torments me. It's not even random occurrences anymore!"

Angelina quirks her brow, "What, you think he's following you around waiting to pounce every time your vulnerable?"

"Yes!" Ok, it sounded kind of far-fetched, but it could be possible.

Angelina snorted, "Picking on you is fun, Leesh, but not that fun. I can't imagine Warrington wasting his time tailing behind you."

" So now I'm a waste of time?" I shout, placing my hands on my hips and huffing out a breath of frustration.

"Woah woah woah…I didn't say _you_ were a waste of time. I just said-" Katie, finally using her logic, placed her hands on Angelina's arm. I see the look exchanged between them and I immediately know that look.

It's Katie's look that says _Just drop it before it gets out of hand. _

Silently I thank her, but really need to get out of here. I am in much need for some air and some space-time.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "I'll see you girls later."

I knew they wouldn't follow me out or beg me to stay. The thing is, when I'm upset or angry most people like to keep their distance. I wouldn't say that I have a violent temper or anything, but I can get a bit loud. My decision to leave the girls back in the room would give me time to just settle down before anything actually turned into a fight or argument.

It wasn't extremely late yet, but it seemed less rowdy in the common room than usual. A couple of younger years were sitting in the far corner playing wizard chess while two fifth year girls (I'm pretty sure the one girl is Lavender Brown although I always get her confused with Natalie McDonald) are busy giggling and whispering amongst themselves. In the center of the room in front of the fireplace I catch a shock of bright red hair. My heart flutters. True I had a fifty-fifty shot that it could be Fred or George, but I'm hoping for a spark of good luck to make up for the crappy day I've been having.

I move around the couch and drop down onto the plush red and gold cushions.

"What are you doing?" I still haven't seen his face fully. Fred. George. Fred. George. Fred…

"Knitting a sweater…" He turns his face to look at me, and I see the small fingernail scar over his left eyebrow.

George!

"Your sweater looks an awful lot like homework…" I motion to the parchment in front of him and he grins.

"Very observant." He shifts over and beckons me to join him on the floor.

As if there was any other place I'd rather be.

I slide down onto the floor next to him and look over the parchment he has sprawled out in front of him. Ok, it wasn't homework after all. In fact I wasn't really sure what I was looking at except that there was a lot of different potion ingredients and a bunch of tally marks next to random items.

"What is all this?" I motion to the list.

I immediately catch the smirk on George's face and my heart melts. I so badly want to lean over and kiss him, but my nerves get the best of me and I drop my gaze back to the parchment.

"Promise not to rat us out?" He doesn't even wait for my answer because he knows I'd never rat on him. Sometimes I'm fairly sure that he knows how I feel about him. "Fred and I are working on some products to sell this year…some stuff to make some money for our joke shop." He grins triumphantly and points down to the list, "See…like this one turns you into a canary briefly, and this one gives you a nosebleed so you can shirk off class."

It was like watching a little kid in a candy store; the more he showed me the more excited he'd get. "We even started working on bigger items like this," he pointed down at a series of intricately drawn fireworks.

I had to admit I was awfully impressed, I didn't think Fred or George had it in them to be so productive.

"Impressive, I always knew you'd do something clever. Let me see… " I make a grab for the parchment, but George grabs my wrist instead. I instantly feel my face warm at his touch.

"How about we take a walk instead?" He dropped my wrist and began shoving the parchment into his pockets. "I've been at this for hours. I could use a trip to the kitchens."

Part of me wanted to scream in joy at the top of my lungs but another part of me froze in horror at the suggestion. Spend time with George? Alone? As in sneaking off through the dark castle? This was pretty much how ninety percent of my George Weasley fantasies started! Suddenly all feeling in my legs was lost and I was rooted to the spot in the common room.

George jumps up from the spot and holds out his hand for me to take, "Come on, we can go on an adventure." He smirks again and I fumble getting up from the spot, practically falling into him before letting go of his hand.

Oh grace and femininity be damned!

It wasn't after hours yet so no one said anything to us as we slipped out of the portrait and into the corridor. My heartbeat was perfecting the rhythm of a very upbeat samba, and I suddenly forgot that I had even been in a foul mood at all.

Warrington who?

A sudden movement from a shadowed corner has me jump against him, and George, chuckling a bit, pulls me closer to his side.

I don't like the dark. Actually, it's more then just a genuine dislike seeing as I'm actually terrified of it. When I was eight years old I had wanted to become a pirate or a treasure hunter. I thought that I'd be able to go on all these fantastic adventures and make new discoveries. One afternoon I had decided that I should go exploring the sub-levels of my home. We didn't have dungeons or anything like that. It was just basically a small room that we used for storage. Boxes were shoved up against walls and other odd items had been shoved down there after years of wasted space upstairs. Thinking I was some expert climber I had decided to scale one of the box towers to get a better look. When the boxes tumbled and I fell I didn't expect to be pinned under a dozen or so heavy items. I also hadn't expected for a boggart to be creeping around in the dark. The heavy door to our sub-level, which left me all alone in the dark with my biggest fear, drowned out my screams.

When I was younger I was terribly afraid of being buried alive. Something about suffocating in the dark where no one could hear you absolutely terrified me. So as I lay stuck beneath the boxes, boggart in the form of a coffin, I swore to myself I wouldn't be in the dark ever again.

Needless to say darkened corners of the Hogwarts corridors often reminded me of that night in the sub-levels of my house. It also reminded me that everything that Harry Potter had sworn happened in the Tri-Wizard Tournament brought out perhaps the most terrifying shadows of all.

"George," I practically whisper, my eyes flickering up in his direction while we walk towards the kitchens. " Do you believe this whole You-Know-You thing…I mean, that he's back and all? Do you believe Harry?"

His features tense the slightest at my question, and I suddenly realize I've lost any hope for this trip to be some romantic rendezvous.

Nice work on my part. Nothing like talking about the dark magic and death to really entice a snog.

I caught his eyes as he looked down at me, "If anyone else was sayin' junk like that…. no, I'd probably think they were crazy." He guided me down the staircase towards the kitchen corridor, "But I dunno…. it's Harry. He isn't a liar and I mean it's not like he'd make this up to get popular, the bloody kid is already on the Hottest Wizards list in Witch Weekly." He snorts back a laugh.

At least he can stay in good spirits despite the feeling of dread that's been lurking about the school.

"Plus he's got Dumbledore backing him, and I can't see that man lying about something so serious." He shrugged, tickled the pear once we made it to the kitchen portrait and then helped me inside.

It was times like these that I truly felt myself falling head over feet for him. Most of the time George lived his life as one big joke. Between all the trouble he caused in classes, all the detentions….it was a wonder that he was even allowed to remain in Hogwarts. But moments like this when he was serious and heat felt made me appreciate him even more.

We side step a few dirty pots and pans from the evening's dinner service and were immediately greeted by a handful of house-elves.

"What can Dobby get for Mister Weasley and his lady friend tonight, sir?" the elf smiled widely up at George.

"He knows you?" I whisper, watching as the other little house-elves scurry around making room for us at a small preparation table.

"Fred and I come down here loads, kills time when we're bored." He places his finger on his chin and I try to suppress the purr that rises in my chest; he looks so cute sometimes.

"Can you get me some peanut butter cookies and ice cream Dobby?" The elf nodded eagerly, "And for my lady friend…." His eyes turned to me and I blush again.

"Oh, um, I'll just have some ice cream too."

The little elf runs off before the words are out of my mouth. I have to give him credit on for his fervor.

For a minute or so we both just stand there like idiots until George finally touches the small of my back and moves me over to the table. I slip into the seat and contemplate ways of disappearing so I don't feel like such a fool.

"So why all this talk about You-Know-Who and Harry? You taking bets on the victor?" He grins over at me and I chuckle. Merlin, he is adorable.

I shake my head, "No, I just, I never know who or what to believe anymore. It's like everyone here at school is walking on egg shells and I'm stuck trying to sort it all out." So having Warrington pester me relentlessly wasn't exactly ideal.

Rats! I forgot I wasn't supposed to think about him.

Dobby hurries back over with two bowls of ice cream and a plate of cookies, which much to my relief, distracts George from the uncomfortable dark conversation. I scoop up a bit of vanilla ice cream and relish in the sugar rush it immediately shoots into my blood.

"You know nothing is going to happen here at school. Well besides that toad Umbridge becoming a right pain in the knickers."

Bah! So much for a lovely distraction.

"But what if something does happen? What if it gets bad, George? Like really truly bad? I mean, what if people start dying again or worse what if all the Slytherins in the school are junior death eaters or something? What if we are just waiting here like sitting ducks for them to strike…."

Ok I was panicking a bit too much.

"You know," he points at me with his spoon, "with all this dismal talk people are going to start thinking you're a nutter."

I flick a bit of ice cream at him, which lands on his cheek. "Will not! It's all quite logical to be suspicious!"

As the bit of ice cream slides off his face he takes a heaping spoonful and taunts me with it.

"George Weasley you better not even think about it!" I hold up my hands in defense and thankfully nothing hits me.

Instead when I lower my hands George is staring at me very seriously. Uncomfortable with the stare I go back to my ice cream and pretend that I can't feel his eyes on me.

"Alicia…"

I don't want to look up but I do because I can't stand to have him think I'm ignoring him.

"What?" I don't mean for it to come out harshly, but being stuck in this situation with the bloke I've fancied for the last few years is having the butterflies in my stomach fight for body domination.

"You know that if anything, I mean if something happened at school…." Now I could see the blush brighten the freckles on his face, " you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"_Oh George I knew you loved me, I knew we were meant to be together…" I push the bowl of ice cream off the table and jump up from my seat. I carefully hoist myself up and begin crawling towards him in the other side. I can see the lust in his eyes, I can feel it seeping down from my chest to hover somewhere in my abdomen. He reaches out and takes my face in his hands. _

"_You know I've always loved you." His mouth is inches from mine. _

"_George….take me…" _

Ok, in my mind that's how I wanted it to play out. Instead I just smiled, stirred my soupy ice cream with my spoon and shrugged. "Oh, ok. Didn't know you cared that much."

This just in; someone really needs to teach me how to flirt a little better. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with me?

I could see his blush deepen, his eyes falling back to his ice cream bowl.

I blew it.

Damn!

I swallowed the lump in my throat and placed the spoon back into my bowl. "George," well this should be an interesting shot to my pride and dignity, " you know I care about you a lot too." And I love you, you stupid git!

"Alicia..." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I always knew you did…"

I snort back a laugh, "You are such a cocky jerk…" Although I couldn't stop myself from smiling, at least the awkward moment was over.

And then suddenly he's sliding from his seat and coming to stand right beside me as I play with the ice cream still in my bowl.

"Eh, I don't think you mind too much."

I cock my head to the side and take in the beautiful features of his face. He truly was a sight. It was at this moment that I realize how incredibly close our faces actually are. If I merely pushed my face forward half an inch our foreheads would be touching. I want to pull away in fear of what I may do if I stay in this position any longer, but staring into his eyes like this has me looking at him in a way that I have dreamt for years about.

"Maybe I do…." I whisper out, my eyes still searching his for meaning behind this whole situation.

"You have ice cream on your face," he reaches up and brushes some ice cream from the corner of my mouth.

"George, what are –"

I can feel his hand brush away my brown locks from the side if my face. My heart is on the edge of ripping straight through my chest.

" Leesh… "

I hear the click of the portrait opening before George does, so as he moves in I back up and let out a squeak of worry. It takes a second before George realizes what was happening, but once he hears the swing of the portrait door he's grabbing me by the hand and pulling me around one of the counter spaces behind a set of stoves and ovens. I contemplate how I want my name etched onto my tombstone when I feel his lips against my ear.

"Just stay quiet and let me handle this…"

"Wait, tell me what you are going to do…"

Grasping me by the shoulders I feel that intense look again, the one that makes me feel like a puddle of goop.

"Just promise me you'll stay behind the table. Promise me." The look on his face was so serious that it scared me. Suddenly I was beginning to think that whatever had come through the portrait been far more dangerous then a Hufflepuff coming in for a midnight snack.

"George what are you doing?" I hiss, but it's too late before he's standing up from behind the counter and running back towards the table we had been sitting at. If he got killed I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Well well…. Mr. Weasley, frequenting an out of bounds area right as curfew is about to begin. Though I shouldn't be surprised that a half brained Gryffindor would do something as such."

Snape. Damn that greasy haired git!

"Yeah, well, I was hoping I could get something to eat, but now seeing your face here …. Lost my appetite."

I cringe; it was one thing to poke fun of Snape during class time, but after hours seemed to make it all the worse. I could practically see Snape's rat like face twisting up in anger. But at least now I understood George's scheme. If he could get Snape angry enough to escort him out of the kitchen I'd be able to make a clean break. It almost didn't seem fair, and for a split second I thought about standing up and announcing my presence behind the counter.

"Come ya greasy git, take me in. Bring me to Dumbledore. Lock me up." The amusement in George's voice was evident.

Well at least he was having fun doing this.

"Do you expect me to believe that you are here by yourself? Where is that lowly excuse of a twin? You two usually don't travel more than a foot away from each other…"

I could hear Snape's voice closing in on my location and quickly I began scrambling around looking for something else to cover me with. Of course all he house-elves had cleaned everything so perfectly that the only possible coverage I had was squeezing into one of cabinets that lined the floor.

Without hesitating I moved to the closest cabinet and peeked inside. Full.

"Shit"

I moved again, this time going two down before opening up the door. Full.

"Damn!"

"Somehow I don't expect you to dismiss your partner so quickly…" His voice was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

Well this was it, last shot. I pulled open the last cabinet door and…

Score!

As quietly as I could I shoved myself into the cabinet and slowly closed the door behind me. Well even if he couldn't see me there was always the opportunity that he'd hear me. I was breathing heavily. And if he didn't hear my breathing then he was certain to hear the pounding of my heart against my rib cage.

Carefully I placed my ear against the wooden cabinet door; listening for something that provided me with some sign as to what was happening. I could still hear the muffled sound of shoes against the floor, George's voice and then silence. For a split second I almost barged out from the cabinet and made a run for it, but I held my ground. I may have been naïve when it came to things between George and me but I wasn't stupid when it came to things about Snape.

For all I knew he was standing outside this cabinet waiting for me to come out and give myself up.

No, I'd wait.

And wait I did.

And wait.

And wait.

And waited some more.

I don't know how long I waited in that cabinet, but pretty soon I felt my left leg go numb. I shifted slightly with the hope that I could wake it back up, but that only resulted in me hitting my shoulder against the cabinet wall hard. I squealed, and then clamped my hands over my mouth as soon as I heard feet shuffling across the floor again. That's it I was done for. So much for George sacrificing himself for me.

The cabinet door swung open and I screamed.

"Oh Miss, sorry to have frightened you, I am."

Dobby.

My heart finally returned to my chest, and I almost laughed at the small little elf and his worried glances.

"You merely gave me a fright is all." I smiled, and began wiggling out of the space I had crammed myself into. "I'd just like to know how long I was in there for."

"Spinnet."

I screamed, Dobby ran, and I turned around, my face scarlet red, to face the voice.

He smirked, "Good evening."

* * *

OOO little cliffie. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any guesses as to who is in the kitchen with her?

Remember to please take 5 seconds to **shoot me a review**. All that do get special bonus features in for future chapters!

Cheers! K. Lynn


	4. Little White Lies

I adore all of you! Thanks so much for the feedback. It truly has been wonderful which makes me extremely excited to work on this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any HP stuff, just my own sick twisted little mind.

So this chapter has been ITCHING to get out of me, and I'm so glad to finally post it. **Be a dear and review at the end**. Love you guys! Now on with the next installment...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Little White Lies**

"You look surprised to see me."

That's it. I'm convinced. Cassius Warrington has some sort of tracking device placed on me. How else would he have known that I was in the kitchens, let alone that I was hiding in that stupid cabinet? Angelina could deny it all she wanted, but it was the only logical explanation. Cassius Warrington was following me.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, and then brush the dirt from the front of my robes. "Are you following me or something?" I say accusingly, although my voice trembles the slightest.

Where was that greasy haired git Snape when you needed him?

Cassius snorts back a laugh and casually leans back against the table, "You think I have nothing better to do then follow you around?"

"Well you obviously…" I'm cut short as he flashes something shiny pinned to his robes.

"Prefect Spinnet." He smirks, and I feel my stomach lurch again. I was a dead witch walking.

I still didn't know why I wasn't given Prefect, although Angelina usually reminds me that I had a pretty lack luster forth year. Forth year had resulted in a lot of detention for me on top of a lot of spent time in the infirmary. If it wasn't because I had decided to take part in Fred and George's escapades then it was because Warrington and I were usually in some rift over something bigger. So when I didn't receive a Prefect letter that summer before fifth year I had felt my entire world deflate. I had blown it.

I mean it wasn't exactly a fun time trying to explain to my parents why I wouldn't be following in Spinnet Prefect tradition. I had to listen to my Mum go on for hours about how I needed to start acting more like my sister, then of course she just had to add a little snarky remark about not being in Slytherin either. I swear they'll never get over it.

And now here I am stuck with _Prefect_ Warrington and the super smug look on his face.

"Well go ahead and take away points." I hold my arms out at my sides beckoning him to lay it on me, "but could you make it quick cause I really want to get back to my room." I smirk.

I can see the color in his cheeks and I know I've hit that spot that makes him furious with me. If there was one thing Warrington hated more then me, it was when I made him feel like an idiot. Success!

"What makes you think I'm going to take away points? I could easily go back out into the corridor and get Snape to settle this matter…" he pauses, "but then you'd be serving detention with Weasley and I can't imagine that being much of a punishment for you." He scoffs, and I feel my own cheeks now turning red.

"What are you insinuating?" I try my best to keep my voice steady. Geez, was it that obvious I was in love with George?

He looks me over and chokes out a laugh, "I doubt your parents would be pleased to know that you are fraternizing with Purebloods like the Weasleys…let alone fawning after one like some love sick puppy."

I feel my cheeks grow hotter.

"It's actually disgusting, Spinnet."

I don't know what came over me, and I don't know why I let him get to me like he does, but I can't help myself. I'm moving around the table before either of us realize what's about to happen. That's when I lunged, knocking into Warrington and catching him off guard. He lands on the floor with a thud, and I'm smacking him in the chest, my legs pinned on either side of him.

"I hate you…" I repeat the phrase over and over that somewhere between the fifth or sixth time its numb on my lips.

Cassius is beneath me, his arms coming up first to defend his own face and then finally catching my wrists with his hands. I don't expect it, but he spins us around and suddenly I'm on my back and Warrington doesn't look exactly pleased with me. In fact I don't know if I've ever seen him look so red faced. But I'm a glutton for punishment and I begin wriggling around beneath him to attempt an escape.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps at me, but I can clearly see that he's off his usual game. Something about the waver in his voice lets me know that I have truly rendered him shocked.

I buck my hips up, but I weigh about as much as a wet kneazle and Warrington could probably eat entire hippogriff in less than an hour. Still, it doesn't stop me from trying.

"Knock it off!" He hisses.

"Well get off of me you psycho!" I yell back, and buck my hips a third time.

He takes both my wrists in one hand and then slams his other down on my hip. "I said knock it off, what the hell Spinnet? You attacked me!" He growls, "I could get you expelled for this."

Ok, so here's the thing. Warrington's got me pinned to the floor threatening to get me expelled and all I can seem to concentrate on is his hand on my hip. I don't think I ever noticed how extremely large his hands were before, and although I probably should have been terrified that he was going to crush my bones I had to admit that I liked the pressure there. In fact I was having a difficult time remembering that this was Warrington I was getting a bit hot and bothered over which shocked me into my own silence.

"I – well – um –" Well this was quite the predicament. In all the years Warrington and I have tormented each other I rarely got tongue tied in front of him. Suddenly I was beginning to feel like one of those ridiculous Slytherin fan girls that somehow managed to be sucker punched into finding them attractive and suave.

Finally something clicked in my brain and I jerked my wrists free from his hand, "Get off me you jerk." I squirm beneath him again and begin batting his hand away from my hip although I have to admit that my efforts have become half hearted.

I wiggle around again, and barely notice the uncomfortable expression on Warrington's face. Before I have a chance to squirm and kick again he's backing off of me like I've just bathed in a vat of acid. I look up at him from the floor and realize that the spot on my hip has grown cold without his hand there. What the hell is wrong with me? As much as I want to run out of the kitchens I find myself trying to think of something clever to say to him. For a second I realize that I don't want to leave.

"Next time you touch me like that I'll fucking kill you."

Ok, not exactly what I wanted to hear. How the hell could I ever think of Warrington as anything but a complete bastard? I push myself up and begin rubbing my wrists. They'd definitely be bruised in the morning, sooner if I don't get some ointment on them.

"You know what," I shout, and actually scare myself as I wasn't expecting my voice to be that loud, " go ahead and kill me Warrington. Just do it!"

I rise up from my spot on the ground and stare him in the face. He's still clearly uncomfortable and I wonder what could have happened to make him look at me like that. I doubt it had anything to do with guilt over hurting my wrists the way he did.

I stand there and wait for him to say something, but when the silence passes between us I continue on with my little rant.

"For the last like ten years of my life all you have ever done is threatened me…promised me you'd kill me…and I'm sick of it." I stomp my foot down like a five year old, and I can't help but think I catch a smirk on his lips. "If you want to kill me then go ahead and get on with it…"

He snorts back a short laugh; "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Spinnet. Drop the whole sacrifice act…it's unflattering." He brushes off the front of his robes and adjusts his Prefect badge. "Clean yourself up before you leave, you're a mess."

He walks towards the door and steps through the exit before I even manage to open my mouth and shout, "Oh yeah?"

Very snappy comeback on my part. I'm thankful he isn't there to witness it because I'm pretty sure he'd have ripped me apart for the lack of creativity.

Merlin, I must be losing my touch…or my mind. Either way I couldn't shake the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and wondered if maybe I should just sleep in the kitchens instead of walking back to Gryffindor tower. My head feels so dazed that I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it there without getting caught. I weigh my options for a second and then settle on using the secret passageway down the corridor to get back to the dormitory.

Of course as I maneuver my way through the winding passages I make two wrong turns and end up back on the first floor by the Great Hall. I'm obviously not a very good navigator. On the fifth go around I finally make it back up to the right floor and quietly slip back into the common room with the hope that everyone would be in bed. I tip toe by the fireplace and around the high back chair. My foot barely touches the first step of the girl's staircase….

"Where've you been?"

I scream.

It's becoming a habit.

I spin around; my stomach fills with dread as I look into George's face. He doesn't look angry with me, which is a good thing; after all it was his idea to go to the kitchen in the first place. Still, I can see that he looks worried or upset or something that I can't quite put my finger on, and suddenly all the dread turns to mush again. Was he concerned about me getting caught? Was he concerned about where I was all this time?

I try to think of a little white lie to tell him, but he's good, and I know he'll figure out that I'm keeping something from him. So with true Gryffindor bravery I go with the truth.

"_Prefect_ Warrignton decided to give me hell after you left with Snape."

He's on his feet and moving towards me before I can say anything else.

"What did he do? Did he turn you in?" I can see his jaw tighten, "I'll hex that git from here to China if he did something to hurt you."

_Oh, no George, everything was fine. He just pinned me to the floor, insulted me and then made me feel like a first year giggly schoolgirl when he touched me. _

"No, just the usual taunting…" Which wasn't a direct lie, Warrington had spouted out some of his usual trademark insults.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" His eyes drop to my neck and then my arms, and I discreetly place my hands in my pockets to avoid any questioning about the bruises on my wrists.

Apparently I wasn't subtle enough and he's jerking my hands back out of my pockets before I could protest.

"George, it's nothing…don't worry about it. I'm fine-"

"Like hell your fine!" His hands delicately hold my own as he takes in the dull brownish spots on my wrists. "What did he do to you Alicia?"

Again, my mind drifts back to my wrists in his hands and I get that unusual fluttering in the pit of my stomach. No, its only cause George is holding my hands. Yeah, that's the only reason.

"Nothing, we were arguing and then I kinda sort of – well – I jumped on him."

George's eyes go wide and I immediately regret using the phrase _jumped on him. _

"Like I attacked him, ya know, jumped on him…." I feel my cheeks redden and I'm glad that the fire in the common room was dying out. The dimly lit room wouldn't give away how incredibly embarrassed or stupid I was feeling at that exact moment.

"You were alone, he could have hurt you…." The brash tone he had just been using seemed to have melted into one of concern and worry. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault…it was just the wrong place at the wrong time." Which was how my usual encounters with Warrington went. Wrong place, wrong time.

"I worry about you." His right hand caresses the side of my face

Wait what? I can feel my stomach dodging butterflies.

"You don't need to. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I can't help but smile, and feel that nervous giggle bubble in my chest as he brushes some stray hair away from my eyes.

Was this really happening? I was torn between laughing and throwing up. Hopefully I didn't succumb to the latter.

"Leesh, you don't have to put up this big front for me. I know he gets to you…I know how much it bothers you."

True, Warrington did know how to push my buttons. Still, it didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself. I've been fighting him for ten years.

"Look, we have one more year and I'll be through with him. I wont have to worry about him anymore, ok. So you don't need to fret over something insignificant."

Although I was fairly sure that I'd be dealing with Warrington and his family until my families secret came out…or worse until my father died. I swallow hard and bite back the tears that are begging to be released.

"Alicia…you don't need to pretend with me."

"I'm not-" and then something unbelievable happened. I could feel my heart flutter as he moved his face closer to mine; all the fantasies I have been dreaming about coming to a head as his eyes searched mine.

"Ali…"

I swallow again, and this time it isn't because I'm excited or anticipating the result…I swallow because something doesn't feel right.

But I let him kiss me anyway.

It was soft and sweet. Everything I have imagined my first kiss with George to be. His lips moved over mine, capturing emotions that I have been harboring for the last few years. I mean honestly, here I am kissing the man I have loved forever, and yet all I can think about is that hand on my hip and exactly how it felt being held down by him. I must be getting sick.

Still, I return his kiss with my own, taking my time to make sure he understands that this is something I have wanted for so long. When his tongue parts my lips and deepens the kiss I involuntarily groan into his mouth and wrap my arms up around his neck. Merlin, how could I ever think of anyone but George?

When he finally pulled away (too soon for my own sake) he smiles down at me and takes my hands again.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." He smiles sheepishly and I can't help but giggle. "Are you laughing at me, Alicia?" Although I can sense that he's doing everything he can to hold back his own giggles.

"I've wanted it too, Georgie." I grin, and kiss him softly again, just barely brushing my lips against his. "I should go to bed…" Although I don't know if it will be possible for me to find the strength to sleep.

"Me too…"

I pull away from him slightly, still holding his hands with mine. "I'll see you at breakfast then?"

He leans forward again, his hot breath caressing my neck and sending goose bumps down my spine. "I'll wait for you down here…" He kisses my cheek and steps away, "Night 'Licia"

"Good night George." I mutter, and then turn towards the girl's staircase. It takes all of my effort not to bold back down and snog him senseless on the couch.

By the time I reach my room Angelina is snoring and Henrietta Whitmore is mumbling something about Herbology projects. I move towards my own four poster bed and begin to slip from my school clothes.

What the hell had just happened? I had just snogged George Weasley, the man I have loved forever, and all I can do is think about Cassius Warrington. I must be broken. Either that or classes and Quidditch were just beginning to take a toll on me. I peel back my blouse and chuck it on the floor, leaving me only in underwear and a white tank top. I was hot, although the temperature of the room was icy cold.

I slip beneath the comforts of my blankets and will myself to sleep; thinking of George and the feel of his lips against my own. By the time I'm drifting into la la land George is still there holding me… but I can't seem to shake the feeling of a hand pressed against my hip nor the pounding in my heart that's telling my mind that it isn't even George's hand.

* * *

Uh oh... poor Alicia is having conflicting feelings that she can't explain. What does this all mean!?

**PLEASE take a five second moment to review**; compliments, criticisms ... anything at all. Much love and chocolate chip cookies to everyone who reads till the end. Love you guys! Till the next installment!


	5. The Slag of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot in this little universe.

Hi guys! Dedicating this chapter to **EmS91796, Starkid, Stromsten and A-LovesHP **for their kind words and reviews for chapter 3. You definitely fueled my muse to finish this chapter in record time.

Ok, off we go...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Slag of Gryffindor**

I'm staring up at the ceiling as the sun rises and begins peeking through the window next to my bed. The other girls are still sleeping, and last time I checked I haven't been awake this early since I was eleven and was getting ready for my first day of Hogwarts. I toss over onto my side and crush up my pillow beneath my head. Ok, if I try really hard I can definitely squeeze in at least one hour of sleep before anyone starts moving. I press my eyes shut…

Warrington's face is right there waiting for me like some flesh eating disease.

Gak! I sit up in my bed and clutch at my chest. Alright, sleep is definitely out of the question. I'm about to throw back my blankets and submit defeat in the shower when an owl begins tapping at the window in between Angelina and Henrietta's beds. I run my hand over my face and fling my legs out of my bed, by the time I get to the owl Angelina is already stirring. She's a light sleeper.

I flick open the latch and let the owl take a few hops into the room before I take the slip of parchment. I'm about to turn and walk away when the blasted thing squawks and begins hopping after me.

"Who's there?" Angelina is half asleep and half awake perched up on her elbows; her hair is a tangle of braids on the top of her head.

"Shhh…." I hiss, and begin rummaging through my bag for a knut so I can shut the stupid thing up.

Suddenly it starts going crazy, it's squawking and hooting, and nipping at my ankle like I'm a bloody owl treat. The little bugger hurt like a bitch!

"What the hell, Alicia?" Henrietta rolls over and covers her ears.

"I'm trying to find some money!" I yell, and now I'm flinging things out of my bag and accidentally hit Claire Cavanaugh in the face with an old journal I had forgotten I tucked away.

"Alicia!" she shrieks.

"Sorry," I mumble, "wasn't watching…" I shuffle my feet around to try and avoid any more attacks but somehow this bird seems to be the cleverest owl of the bloody species.

Ah ha! Success!

I pull the knut out of my bag and toss it on the floor towards the demon bird. It stops, ruffles its feathers, picks up the coin and then quickly flies out the window.

"Your welcome!" I call after it, and begin shoving everything I have thrown on the floor back into my bag.

By now the girls are all awake, well except for Alison Blair who can sleep through an earthquake.

Angelina is crossing towards me and holding out her hand. "At least let me see what the fuss was over. I'd like to know who I have to murder this morning during breakfast."

While I continue cleaning I casually toss the letter back at her and hear her rip open the side flaps.

"That tosspot!" She shouts, and scares the hell out of me. "It's from Oliver!"

"What?" I choke out, and turn to look at her over my shoulder.

"He wants to know if I started training with you lot for the Quidditch season!" She's crumbling the letter before I even get a chance to look at it. "He said I was going to screw it up! He actually wrote it down!" She throws the balled up letter at me.

"Ah, come on Angie," I fasten my bag back up, "You know Oliver's married to the Cup…he probably still has pictures of it tucked under his pillow. He doesn't mean it."

"He sent me a letter at five in the morning!" She shouts again, and suddenly begins tearing off her night clothes. "Oh, he bloody well means it."

"What are you doing?" Claire tosses me my journal and then gawks as Angelina gets fully nude and starts putting on her practice clothes.

"Getting suited up," she snaps, "we're having an emergency practice."

"What!" I bark, but she's already throwing my sweater at me.

"Don't even start with me, Alicia." She's already dressed and grabbing her Quidditch play book. "I'm not letting Oliver think that I'm a lousy Captain! Get dressed and meet me down stairs, I'm going to get Katie." She slams the door behind her.

Henrietta plops back down on her bed and yawns, "Well that was a pleasant good morning."

Claire chuckles and tosses me a look, "You better hurry up before Angelina drags you downstairs in your underwear…" She gestures to my legs and I realize that I have forgotten I went to bed half naked.

I quickly begin pulling on my practice clothes before Angelina appears in the doorway again. See, the scary thing is Angelina would have no problem flinging me over her shoulder and dragging me down into the common room. The horror and embarrassment of George possibly seeing me half-monty has me dressing in top speed to the point where Claire and Henrietta are in hysterics.

I fling my bag over my shoulder, pull on my shoes, and rush out the door just as our final roommate Alison Blair wakes from her beauty slumber. I vaguely hear her ask where I'm going as I take the steps two at a time and practically run over Katie at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey…" she stumbles forward a bit and grabs onto one of the high back chairs in front of her.

"Sorry," I mumble, "Where's Angie?"

"She went-"

A tumbling down the stairs has me and Katie snap our heads towards the noise as Fred and George come sprawling out on their backs and land in a heap on the common room floor. Fred looks like Angelina has literally thrown him down the stairs, his shirt half over his head and his trousers not even fastened. It was when I looked over at George that I nearly die. He is shirtless. Completely and utterly shirtless. He catches my gaze and I quickly turn my eyes to Katie although I'm sure he caught the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Well, hello ladies…" Fred straightens his shirt out and grins up and me and Katie. "Lovely day to be tossed down the stairs…"

"Are you alright?" Katie moves to help them, but I'm rooted to my spot. She pulls George up first and then Fred.

"I think my spine is out of alignment." Fred leans forward and tries to crack his back.

I'm busy fingering a thread sticking out of the chair that I don't notice George come up to my side until he nudges me with his hip.

"Morning sunshine." He smiles. "Did Angelina throw you down the stairs too?" His eyes flicker up to my hair and my stomach drops.

Rats! In all my worry that Angelina would drag me down naked I forgot to brush my hair.

"I was in a hurry." I begin matting it down as best as I can, but when I wake up in the morning my hairs usually a curly mess of knots.

"Don't stress it, you look cute." He tugs at a strand of my hair and I blush again.

"No I don't"

"Yes, you do." He smirks.

"I really don't." I push down my hair again.

"No, Leesh, you really do."

"I don't George, ok! Stop it." I snap, and then fling my hand over my mouth. I never yell at George, well, unless he's done something horrible to me during our prank wars. I can see the tips of his ears go red.

"What's up with you two?" Fred tugs at the bottom of his sweater and smirks as he looks between the two of us.

George throws his arm around me, "Declaring our love for each other."

I know he's merely joking around, well saving his pride more like it, but I also know what _my_ facial expression must look like. I can feel my mouth open and close like a fish out of water. I try to think of something to chime in with, but Angelina appears at the bottom of the stairs with a tired looking Harry. It's a rare moment when I'm thankful for Angelina's timing.

"Get a move on it." She huffs as she moves passed us, Harry being dragged behind her with a look that screams _help_. I use that opportunity to quickly follow behind the two of them, the rest of the group on my heels as we leave through the portrait.

There have been a lot of times throughout my years at school where I've been out at night way passed curfew. Seeing the corridors illuminated with candles and shadows was almost as common as seeing it in the afternoon when the halls were crammed with students hurrying to their next class. Being out in the corridor at 5:15 in the morning was like walking out into an alternate universe.

"This is creepy." Fred whispers, and somehow manages to walk by me and catch up to Angelina.

"So shut you eyes," Angelina snaps, finally letting go of Harry who practically falls down the stairs.

Fred holds up his fingers like cat claws, "Reoowwr…hissss." He mocks her, and I can instantly see the smirk tug at Angelina's mouth.

"You are an idiot." But she's giggling a bit and tugging him by the arm.

"I can be _your _idiot." She ignores this one and simply shakes her head.

"We need to look for a new Keeper," Angelina starts, and then she drops her voice lower as Fred leans in to listen to her. Well at least he took a shot. I can't help but chuckle myself watching the two of them walk arm in arm.

By this time Katie has taken up company beside Harry and I'm stranded somewhere in the middle of the pack with George trailing behind me. I knew he was doing it on purpose. I knew he wanted to talk about last night. But how was I supposed to talk to him about that kiss when all I dreamt about was that Slytherin wanker? Honestly, I've waited all this time for George to finally take notice of me and this is how it ends up?

"No…" I whisper under my breath. " I won't let it."

"You wont let what?" He whispers in my ear, and my heart nearly explodes from my chest.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself. I always talk to myself in the morning." I quickly reply. Actually I'm not entirely positive that he could understand what I even said in the first place.

Still he shrugs and then continues walking in silence at my side, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

We reach the bottom landing and hurry out of the entrance hall and through the courtyard before anyone comes out and questions us. It wasn't a crime for us to be heading out for a early morning practice, but with Umbridge lurking around every corner there really was no way of telling if she'd even allow us to continue to the Pitch.

"So are we going to talk about it?" George speaks up again.

"You want to talk about it now? With everyone here right now?" I murmur in his direction, but by now the rest of the group has pulled away from us. They wouldn't hear even if we talked at a normal volume.

He latches onto my elbow and spins me to look at him. "I thought you'd be happy this morning and instead your acting like it didn't happen. " I can hear the edge in his voice which breaks my heart. "What's the deal? Do you regret it now or something?"

No, I can't do this. I can't ruin my life simply because Warrington somehow slithered his way into my head and corrupted my sanity. Slimy little git.

"George, I'm sorry." I start lamely cause I figure I owe him that much. "I just – I wasn't expecting last night, and I wasn't expecting to wake up this morning and actually have it be real." Which is one hundred percent true. Although I want to add that it has everything to do with that prat Warrington, but I don't want George to get any more detention then he probably already has.

He looks slightly taken back, "Really?" It's almost too adorable how his eyes drop for a moment before they find mine again. "So you don't regret it?"

"I definitely do not regret it." And I don't because I love George Weasley and no one was going to take that away from me.

"Well that's a relief…"

I know we should be catching up to the others, but his mouth looks so delicious and he's leaning down to kiss me again; Angelina be dammed, I'll make it up to her. I perch myself up on the tips of my toes, close my eyes –

"It's nice to see that even hideous gingers and their fat friends can find love."

We pull away from each other and spin around. Well I guess we weren't the only Quidditch team who tried to get in an early morning practice. The Slytherin team wore matching practice clothes, each carrying the latest quality broom; no doubt Malfoy's father paid for it all. Montague was at the front of the group looking as smug as ever. I was actually surprised he was the one that spoke up and not Warrington.

"Montague," George steps in front of me, "I thought I smelled you approaching. " He leans forward and whispers, "It's called a shower, mate."

There's a scuffle in the crowd of them and I finally see Warrington pushing by Malfoy and those two other goons that I can never remember. He places his hand on Montague's shoulder which I notice practically engulfs the entire thing. Again, I don't think I ever noticed how big Warrington is until last night. In fact my eyes moved between him and George until I decide that Warrington is a good four inches taller.

"Now now…Montague…no need to ruin this little moment for the two. " He wiggles his fingers in our direction and I am tempted to bite them off. "It's obvious Spinnet's seducing Weasley so she can keep up that running title of Gryffindor Slag this year."

George was stepping towards Warrington almost before I could put my arm on his and start pulling back.

"George no!" I shout, looking over my shoulder as the others are finally rushing back towards us. At least someone must have noticed we were missing from the group.

"Sod off, Warrington! You can't talk about her like that!" He pulled forward again, and I dug my heels into the ground and tried my best to hold on. I was failing miserably.

"Come on Weasley, lay one on me. I'm sure Umbridge will have plenty to say." Warrington taps the side of his face taunting George to hit him.

Thankfully Fred and Harry reach us before anything actually happens and restrain George's arms. Angelina storms up around us and plants her finger in Montague's face.

"We were down here first, Derek. You have to go."

Um, wasn't anyone going to ask why George almost killed another man?

"Why was George about to kill Warrington?" Katie whispers in my ear as Angelina and Montague continue arguing.

Ah, trust worthy Katie! Can always count on her.

"Warrington called me a slag and George got defensive." Even as I whisper it I can _feel _Warrington's eyes on me. How does he do that?

Katie's smirking so I immediately know where she's going with this information. "He got defensive cause he lovvvess you." She coos then bats her eyelashes obnoxiously.

I punch her playfully in the arm, "Shut up!" I hiss, and cast a quick look back at George who is still being held back by Fred. Angelina's still yelling at Montague and Warrington is… wait…

Warrington's looking at me.

I narrow my eyes and shoot him a challenging look, but he holds my gaze and merely folds his arms across his chest. Katie's still behind me whispering about my obvious future wedding with George or something like that, and Warrington's just staring at us as if he can hear every word Katie is saying. I know he can't, it isn't possible, but he's looking at me in a way that beginning to really creep me out. I break my gaze and turn back to Angelina who is throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fine we will share it then!"

"I'm not sharing a pitch with these degenerates!" George yells at her, but the look Angelina shoots him shuts him up immediately.

"Why don't we have a little sporting fun, Johnson." Montague challenges, "A quick game just to prove who has a better chance of winning the Cup this year." His smile is unnerving and I can feel Katie shift beside me uncomfortably.

"Oh it's on, Montague." She's spinning on her heel and heading towards the locker room before the rest of us have a chance to try and protest.

I move towards George who has finally been released and take his hand in mine, "Come on, George. You can knock them senseless with a couple of bludgers."

This seems to ease some of the tension in his shoulders, but even as we begin walking hand in hand I can see the anger in his face. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid out there that would land us all in a heap of trouble.

By the time we are all geared up and heading out onto the pitch my stomach is in a knot and I don't know why. Normally I don't get too nervous before a match, but there wasn't anyone here to stop things from going sour if the Slytherin's started playing dirty.

"Is this really necessary, Angelina?" Harry has his broom over his shoulder as we march out to the center of the pitch. The Slytherin team is emerging from their locker room adjacent to us.

"Yes it is!" She barks back at him causing Harry to wince.

"But we don't even have a Keeper!" Katie reminds her, and for a brief second I see the worry in Angelina's eyes.

"I'll take care of it." She states, and then grabs Fred's arm and marches over towards Montague and the rest of the Slytherin team.

"This is a terrible idea." I say, looking up at George who is still irate. He doesn't even answer me while he takes a few swings of his bat. His look is murderous.

Oh great, if I wasn't trying to avoid a psycho now I was going to start dating one.

Angelina jogs back over and beckons us into a circle.

"Ok, so they agreed to no Keeper. We play until 250 or until someone catches the Snitch." She shot Harry a look. "They swore they'd play fair, but its Montague and the brainless bunch over there so I don't trust them. Keep your eyes sharp and play strong. I want to show them what they are up against this year."

I nod and ready myself to kick off on my broom, but not with at least one last glance towards the Slytherin side. Instantly my eyes lock on to the back of Warrington's head as he leans into his own huddle. Warrington vs. Spinnet. Chaser vs. Chaser. I vowed to score at least fifty more points then him even if it was only a scrimmage. I wanted to wipe that self righteous smirk from his face not to mention carry along some bragging rights in the process.

Harry and Malfoy are up in the air before anyone else, and Angelina and Montague toss a galleon for quaffle possession. Slytherin wins (which I suspect has something to do with Montague's shifty looking galleon) and we are up in the air flying for the first time all term.

At first the match is going quite well, Katie taking the first shot after dodging a bludger and putting us up by 10. We perform an almost perfect Double Binded Back Loop and Angelina manages another shot which sails nicely through the center hoop. I keep my eyes on the girls and see Angelina motion for a Harpies Hookshot that she'd seen in a professional game two years ago. This means I'd be taking the shot and I pump up my confidence as Fred nails a bludger into Montague's broom tail and he drops the quaffle.

Katie scoops up the falling ball and we begin a faced pace passing game between the three of us which throws the Slytherin's off their game slightly. It's when Montague is coming right at me that I jerk too far to the right and ruin Katie's chance to pass the quaffle to me for the shot.

"Quality flying, Spinnet." He snorts, but I'm not ready to succumb that easily.

I loop around and come up behind Katie, "Up and over!" I shout as Warrington makes a beeline for Katie and the ball. Just as he's about to collide with her Katie tosses the ball back over her shoulder and dives down causing Warrington to blow right by me. The quaffle falls perfectly into my hands and I take a shot at the left hoop. It sails through with ease.

I turn around and Montague's there gawking, "Eat that, knob-end breath. " And I pull away with a satisfied grin plastered to my face.

It's 50-20.

Then 60-40.

Somehow we pull ahead to 90-50 and I'm coasting on adrenaline that I normally don't have this early in the morning. Fred and George are hitting such precise bludgers that I can even see George's smile from where he is on the pitch. I don't know if it was the sheer cockiness of myself, or if somehow Harry and Malfoy had distracted the boys, but I'm about to shoot another goal when I feel something collide with my right side. I wasn't concerned about dropping the quaffle as I was with the intense pain that shot up in my thigh.

"Well the hell, Montague?" It's Angelina, and she's screaming for a foul shot, but I'm too busy holding on to my broom and dealing with the blinding pain.

"She got in the way," Montague yells.

"You are not even a beater!" And I sort of see Montague waving around one of the goon's bats and managing to hit another bludger. I don't have time to move.

It's the second hit that does me in, and as I lose my grip on my broom I feel an arm grab me from behind at the last second. The pain from the first hit combined with the second has my head spinning, but I notice the ground coming up beneath us and I wait till I land safely on the ground before rolling to my back and grabbing the side of me that feels like it's exploded.

"You shouldn't have called him knob-end breath," comes a short laugh, and I slowly glance up to see him hovering over me.

"You?"

"It's a one time thing…" he whispers just before George lands beside him and punches him in the face.

* * *

*_**knob-end:**_ the tip of a penis (British slang according to the slang dictionary)

Well the next chapter will have some interesting interactions due to George's actions on the pitch. **Please review and let me know how you feel, what you think, or if you have any suggestions cause I'd love to hear what you guys want to see happen!**

Thanks guys! Much love to you all!


	6. Exchanging Injuries

Hey my lovely people! Here I am with another chapter and another armful of love and hugs for all your reviewing. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP universe although I really wish I did.

**Please shoot me a review at the end. Tell me what you liked, didn't like or simply tell me what you'd like to see happen as I am always taking requests and working them in.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Exchanging Injuries**

The punch knocked Warrington clear off his feet and to the ground before he even had a chance to retaliate. Now, don't get me wrong. Seeing George wind up and knock him in the face almost made me smile; the key word there is _almost_. For a second I actually felt bad for him as he held the side of his face and writhed around on the pitch. George of course was ready to pounce on him again but somehow I had managed to get to my feet and pull his arm behind him. Later I'd contemplate why I did something that could ultimately have jeopardized what I was starting with the man I loved.

"George stop, he didn't do anything wrong." I pulled on his arm again and gave him a pleading look.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Weasel. I saved her fucking life." Cassius pushed himself up from the ground and ran his hand over his jaw again.

"You think that he saved you?" George stares wildly at me, "His teammate is the reason you went down in the first place!" He huffs out.

Ok, he had a point. Montague was the reason why I almost hurdled to my death, but that didn't make Cassius a bloody accomplice, did it? I wasn't convinced, not the way he looked at me when we touched down to the ground. Warrington was a lot of things, and a lot of those things scared the hell out of me. But a murderer? I couldn't imagine him truly being one.

"George I was falling, if he didn't catch me I'd be dead." It sounded so frightening coming out of my mouth that I almost started crying. Luckily I refrain from doing something so girly and stupid.

"Stay the hell away from her." George points his finger in Warrington's face and I feel that mixture of pride and embarrassment swirl in the pit of my stomach. Merlin, I could take care of myself. I didn't need some hero swooping in and fighting my own battles.

I blink, and then take a long look at Cassius who is now being swarmed by his teammates. Montague is the first to start yelling at George. In the midst of their bickering I feel a hand on my shoulder and smile at Katie who seems to be almost as distraught as I am.

"Are you ok?" She whispers, and her gaze flicks between George, Cassius and Derek.

"I'm fine…" I whisper back, now watching Angelina step up and start yelling at the entire Slytherin team.

"I knew playing this game would be a bad idea." She whispers again. "Derek doesn't like being made a fool of and Angelina – what?"

I'm staring at her blankly as if seeing her for the first time. "Did you just call him _Derek?_" I ask, my mouth hanging open slightly.

She looks horrified, "I was just saying his name, Alicia. Merlin…I think we should be more concerned about them killing each other instead of what name I wish to use when addressing him."

She has a point. Not to mention my side is killing me and my thigh feels like all the muscle has been ripped from my bone.

"If you all are finished arguing like children we should head back to school. People are going to be heading to breakfast soon." I know it's my voice I hear talking, but my head is cloudy from what has just happened so I don't really realize I'm speaking until George is at my side and putting his arm around me.

"Come on, I'll help you to the locker room." He whispers, avoiding the taunts that Montague is still throwing behind us.

"Well dear brother, I have to say I'm impressed." Fred is suddenly at our side and grinning like an idiot.

"Not now Fred…" George puts a lot of my weight on his shoulder and continues guiding me towards the locker room.

'Ah, come on Georgie, that was epic. You took out Warrington with one single punch…"

"I said not now Fred." He shoots his brother a look and I know it's the one that usually means that they'll talk about it later in private. I'm suddenly quite grateful for that look. I honestly don't want to talk about what just happened.

As we get into the locker room George eases me down onto one of the benches and helps me peel off my shoes and gear before placing them by my locker.

"Are you ok?" He asks, concern fills his face and makes my heart speed up a little more.

I nod, "Yeah, just sore." I pause, "You didn't have to hit him." I add, even though I have a hunch that it will only cause an argument between us.

"Alicia, I don't care if he caught you or saved your life or whatever… the fact is that he's a Slytherin and was probably up to no good despite whatever game he was trying to play."

It made sense. I mean, in all my life Warrington had never done anything that could be considered helpful. Most of the time he used the advantages to make my life a living hell.

"I just don't trust him." He whispers, and then leans in and kisses me softly on my cheek. "I'm going to go shower and head back up to the dorm before breakfast. You want me to wait for you?" There is a twinkle in his eye that tells me he may be interested in a bit more locker room snogging, but I'm in pain and merely want to finish my shower and maybe head up to Pomfrey for a pain potion.

I remove most of my clothes, which takes a good length of time due to the bruising, and grab a towel just as Angelina and Katie come back clean and smelling like flowers.

"You haven't gone in yet?" Katie asks, and I turn myself sideways so they can get a good look at my thigh. I didn't care that I was in my knickers, both girls had seen me half dressed loads of times so it wasn't a big deal anymore.

The purple bruising has gone up from my thigh and spilled up to a reddish welt just along my hipbone.

Angelina is gasping for air and clutches on to Katie's arm. "Oh gods, Leesh, what about your ribs?"

Again, I lift up the side of my tank top and show them the red and yellow welt that was already beginning to show signs of a black and bluish disaster. Well this was seriously going to put a damper on real Quidditch training.

"Leesh, you need to go see Pomfrey!" Katie shrieks, her hand covering her mouth as she looks at my injury in horror.

"I know I know…I just want to shower first." I add, and throw my towel over my shoulder.

"Montague is an arse." Angelina snorts, "Such a bloody cheating wanker of a –"

"Angelina…let it go." Katie shakes her head, "There's no reason to curse him when its all done and over with. It doesn't solve anything."

"Since when do you care if I verbally bash on a few Slytherin toads?" she begins changing back into her clothes and tossing the towel into the pile of dirty ones behind her.

Katie is drying herself off, "All I'm saying is that yelling about it now doesn't fix it. Just let Alicia go shower."

We both gave Katie an odd look, but I was tired and sore and just wanted a shower before any more bruises started springing up over my body. "I'll see you girls later."

Both mumbled a goodbye to me as I shuffled into the girl shower area and began slowly peeling my tank top and undergarments from me. As I reach to turn on the shower I wince at the excruciating pain that surges through my side and rests somewhere in the middle of my back. Yeah, today was going to suck if this is how I was already feeling.

The warm water rushes over my skin and instantly gratifies my aching bones. I have never felt so grateful for a shower in my entire career as a Quidditch player. Usually after matches I was far too amped up or excited to think about showers. All I ever wanted to do was get back to the common room to party. I scoop the soap from the spot I keep it in and relish in the feeling as silky soft bubbles run over my body and swirl into the drain. It smells like jasmine and honey, a combination that I have been fond of ever since I was a kid.

I wash my hair with the same jasmine scented shampoo and stand there under the water much longer than necessary. As the water runs over me I try to think up some good excuse to give Pomfrey for my sudden outbreak in nasty marks and bruises. I'm a terrible liar, so I rehearse the prospect of falling down a staircase a few times just to make sure that it sounds legit. I don't need to end up in Dumbledore's office so quickly, nor do I feel like having to deal with detention from that monster Umbridge. So yeah, a nasty little fall seems like the best idea, and I turn the knob of the shower and watch as the last bit of my shampoo makes its way to the drain.

Very carefully I dry off my body, making sure to keep away from the areas that are still throbbing. I wrap the towel around myself and shuffle out from the shower area back to my locker. There's a clang two rows up, right where my locker is, and I assume it's merely Angelina or Katie waiting around for me to finish.

"You guys didn't have to wait." I call out, and then halt for a horrified second thinking that maybe George has stayed behind to see me and is about to get an eyeful of me in a short red and gold towel. I panic, raking my fingers through my hair and desperately trying to de-knot the curled tangle from looking like a disaster.

"Katie? Angelina?" I ask and then wait, and then curse to myself when no one answers me.

Maybe I'm only hearing things. I mean two bludgers did knock me around so it wasn't impossible that I was hearing noises, right? Sucking up my fear I continued to shuffle forward and took a breath before turning down the aisle where I had claimed locker years ago.

He is staring at me in my towel with that lascivious smile plastered to his face.

"Wanna compare battle wounds?" He asks, letting his gaze run up and down my form.

"How did you get in here?" I shout, and then tighten the towel around my form.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Spinnet…. or well in your case your lack of knickers." He smirks, and then pushes up from his seat on the bench and closes the distance between us.

"Get out of here before I call for someone!" Would anyone even hear me? With breakfast going on I kind of doubt it.

He folds his arms across his chest as he approaches me and I take a look at the bruise now forming on the right side of his face. George really gave him a nice one.

"Nice face." I point out, fighting the urge to laugh. I mean we are alone in a locker room and I'm not even dressed. I don't want to push my limits.

He snorts back another laugh, "Don't you ever just shut your mouth?" He asks, and then looks me over again, "Relax Spinnet, I'm here to see if you are ok."

I know my mouth is hanging open.

"What?" I back up slightly and bump into the locker behind me.

"Did you get hit in the head too?" He muses, "I just wanted to see if you were ok. Nothing more, nothing less." He holds up his hands, "No jokes."

"Is this some sort of prank?" I look around quickly, "Is Montague going to jump out somewhere and hit me with a bludger again?"

Warrington merely laughs and runs his hand over his chin, "Believe me if Montague jumps out of anywhere he's definitely _not _going to be interested in punching you. As for other things…" He gives me the once over again and although I know my skin should be crawling I feel it heat up.

"You are disgusting." I push by him and open my locker.

"Are you going to put on a little show for me?"

I grab my change of clothes and scowl at him. "Why is that all boys ever think about is- well- " I was too flustered to get it out that I just stood there stammering like an idiot. _Real suave Juliet. _

"Nakedness and sex?" He laughs, "yeah its all we ever bloody think about. In fact," he grins, "its all I ever think about when I'm alone with you."

My heart stops. Surely he cannot be serious! My skin begins to tingle and turn various shades of red. All I can think of doing is winding up and punching him in the arm, but I'm afraid that if I touch him I may turn even deeper shades of red. So I simply turn around and storm towards the showers again so I can get dressed in peace.

I can hear his insufferable giggling behind me. "What? No snappy come back?" He jogs up to my side.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I shout, and hit him with my fresh tee shirt. "You are such a prat!" I hit him again all while holding onto my towel with my other hand. One false move and Warrington will be getting a lot more of me then I think he truly bargained for.

I turn to walk away again, but I feel his fingers on my shoulder, which has me seeing stars and white flashes. It was as if my body was singed where he touched me. For every year that I had spent loathing the boy behind me it was as if it had come back to jolt my lustful desires ten times as much. I kept my back to him and bit down hard on my lower lip. This wasn't something I wanted to be dealing with, not while I was in pain from the pick up match or while I was still wrapping my mind around George.

"Just leave me alone." I mutter, and keep my eyes focused on the wall in front of me.

I hear him sigh, but he keeps his hand on my shoulder. I don't tell him to let me go.

"Alicia," he rarely calls me by my name so now my head is really spinning in psychotic confused circles. " I just really wanted to see if you were ok." He drops his hand from my shoulder and I immediately feel the cold spot. I miss the touch almost instantly.

My voice is barely audible but echoes throughout the shower room, "I'm really fine. I promise." My chest is heaving as my breathing speeds up rapidly.

"Montague's a wanker," he chuckles softly, "I told him so right after I gave him a bruise to match my own."

I spin on my heel and stare at him, "You hit him?"

I definitely did not miss that little twinkle in his eye as he looked at me, "I merely gave him a reminder that Slytherin can't afford to be careless this early in the year."

My mouth dropped open to form an 'Oh' shape and he chuckles again.

"So you hit him?" I ask again. Can't he just give me a straight answer without being so damn evasive all the time?

"Look I'm not about to let a Pureblood, despite her filthy house choice, get pummeled by another Pureblood…" the corner of his mouth twitches, "unless of course that Pureblood is me." He throws back his head and laughs, "Bloody hell Spinnet did you really think I'd hit my own housemate? I could give tow shites about you, yet your reaction was quite priceless." He folds his hands over his chest again.

Ugh! I should have known! I hit him with my shirt again, "Just get out of here Warrington! Now!" I smack him again and he stumbles back with a laugh.

"Can I at least see your injury before I go? A quick drop of the towel would suffice."

I'm still hitting him as he backs up out of the shower room and through the lockers. Of course it's at that exact moment that Katie strolls back in and sees the two of us standing there. Here I am in only a towel while Warrington has this look on his face that makes me want to rip his face off. Yeah, maybe that's what I'd do. Rip his bloody face off to show who is boss.

"Um, I could come back…" she stammers, but still stands there looking at the two of us as if we were in the middle of shagging.

"I was leaving, Bell." He leans over and bows in my direction, "Thanks for the good time, Spinnet." And with that he is shoving passed Katie and out of the locker room.

I'm still standing there dumbfounded and holding up my towel as Katie rushes up to me.

"Alicia! What in the world is going on in here?" She glances over her shoulder and then looks back at me with a mortified expression, " Were you two…you know…" She makes a crude gesture with her hands, "doing _it?" _

Well now, that's certainly awkward. Didn't exactly expect for one of my best friends to see me in a position like this. I feel my cheeks grow hot, but I immediately turn my back to her as I drop my towel and begin pulling on my clothes at rapid speed. I don't trust Warrington enough to remain outside.

"We weren't doing anything, Katie." It's a really horrible way to defend myself, but I can't think of anything else that wont sound incriminating. It's not like I was going to tell her that he came in to check my bruises. I was still in a towel so that would have required a very naked me. And I definitely wasn't going to tell her that he had punched Montague for me. That would only lead to questions I'd rather keep unanswered.

"Look Kate," I pull my shirt over my head and then charm my hair dry as I talk to her. Hooray for multi-tasking. " I just really want to get to the infirmary and get these injuries looked at. I'm tired and I'm sore and I don't want to talk about a git like Warrington right now."

Cause he was all I ever seemed to talk about.

Katie stared at me for a long moment before finally shrugging her shoulders and nodding. "Ok, yeah, sure. I just came in here to get you for breakfast anyway. Come on, I'll walk you up to Pomfrey."

I shuffled the last few things of mine together and shoved them into my bag. As always, Katie was a darling and carried my bag for me so it didn't strain my shoulders or hit against any of my bruises. Did I mention what an awesome friend she is?

Of course when we got to the infirmary Pomfrey wasn't thrilled with my injuries, nor did she really buy the story about me falling down the stairs. Katie tried to back me up and say she saw it, but she had seen me in the hospital wing too many times to know it was just a mere accident.

"It better not have been those Weasely twins." She jabbered on, "Fixed six students this week because of their irresponsible shenanigans." She slapped some orange looking goo onto my thigh, "But will Dumbledore listen to me about those boys….I have half the mind to think he actually enjoys them." As she turned her back, Katie and I exchanged glances and nearly broke into a fit of laughter. "Well, there you go," she slapped one more bandage on my side, "Stay out of harms way, Miss Spinnet and away from those _twins_" She pursed her lips together and then left my bedside in a hurry to tend to another patient who was already in the wing.

"Well, that was entertaining." Katie helped me up from the bed.

"She's always hated George and Fred." I pull my shirt down and take Katie by the crook of her arm. "So seeing as I got us both out of our first classes what do you say to a little candy raiding in my room before lunch?"

"You know me too well Leesh." And she tugged me in the direction of the door.

We were about to pass Pomfrey and her mystery patient when I heard a familiar deep voice and then the disapproval from the woman herself.

"Well Mr. Montague next time you decide to walk into one of the corridor statues maybe you should wear protective head gear, " she sucks back a breath, " least then it would prevent a black eye."

I'm gripping Katie so hard by now that she squeals a bit and Pomrfrey rips back the curtain. I can see him lying there on the hospital bed. I can see him lying there with a black eye. I can also see the look on his face that's torn between killing me and something else. I'm stuck on the thought of him killing me so I don't bother staying to find out what the latter is. I grab Katie by the arm and make a beeline out of the infirmary.

* * *

Ok ok, I know, again with the cliffy, but its just how it goes. There will only be a few more chapters left before the gang graduates and the war truly begins. It will also really show us the love triangle thats slowly burning bright. **So please review! Much love!**


	7. Hem Hem, Detention!

**I love you guys, seriously truly love you! The reviews and PM's you've been sending melt my heart. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm excited for you to read this chapter. It's basically…the beginning! Ooooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP stuff. Though I wish I did.**

**Special little dedication to: _EmS91796, A-LovesHP, Stromsten and ClariceStark._**_ Your kind words and consistent reviews have inspired me more then you know. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hem-Hem, Detention!**

I did my best to avoid all Slytherin's for the next few weeks, making sure that whenever we weren't stuck together in class that I worked my arse off avoiding them in the corridors. At first it was incredibly difficult, somehow it seemed like every short cut I took Warrington always managed to be at the other end. When I was finally capable of fleshing that problem out things started to get much easier. At least now I didn't have to keep the hood of my cloak up anymore, and on days where I wasn't alone I always had George escorting me to class. Of course he merely believed he was doing his duty as my newly acquired boyfriend, but I was also considering the fact that he made a pretty decent bodyguard.

I didn't dare tell him about the incident in the locker room a few weeks back; I didn't want to be an accessory to the murder of Cassius Warrington nor did I fancy George heading to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Katie promised to keep quiet about it, although every time Angelina got the whiff that we were keeping something from her she seemed to follow Katie around like an over eager puppy.

But I digress, these are just menial things compared to everything else that's been going on in my life. Honestly, I can't remember a time I've been in school where I simply cannot wait to go home for Holiday, and Christmas is a good two months away! And no, this time it has nothing to do with Warrington or the weird feelings I've been receiving ever since that day out on the pitch. This is all because of the giant Toad that has taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"She can't be serious?" Angelina leans into me one afternoon where we are supposed to be reading three chapters on _How to Properly Hold Your Wand_. "We learned this crap six years ago!"

"I know," I hiss in her direction, my eyes still focused on my book to keep out of trouble, "but she's already on our tails about being in Gryffindor so we might as well keep quiet for now."

"Christ she's worse than Snape." Angelina mutters, and I snort back a laugh.

"Shhh," I laugh, "You are going to get us into-"

"Hem- hem, Ms. Spinnet," Umbridge's tone cut through me and I felt myself shrink in my seat.

"Yes, Professor?" By now all eyes in our class have turned to face me, including the eyes of the Slytherin's I have worked so hard in avoiding.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Her violent putrid pink sweater made my eyes burn.

"No ma'am. I was just asking Angelina what page we needed to stop reading on." My eyes shot to the left and then back into her face. I am truly the worst liar on the face of the planet.

Umbridge folds her hands together and places them right beneath her breast, "Is that so?" Her eyes move between Angelina, and me "And that requires girlish inappropriate giggling?"

I can feel the blush creep up into my cheeks, and out of habit I look over at Warrington who seems to be getting a real rise out of this display. The smirk on his face is nearly stretching from ear to ear. Jerk.

"No, I just- well she-" I was sinking fast. I was a goner.

"And I just couldn't believe she had forgotten what page we were supposed to read to. I mean, really," Angelina knocks the side of her head with the palm of her hand, "Silly Alicia…"

"Yeah, silly me…" I add with an uncomfortable laugh, but my face goes stoic as Umbridge shoots me a look to kill. "Sorry Professor."

"As you should be." She wiggles her finger in my face, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for sheer absentmindedness. " As she turns to walk back up the aisle my fingers curl into a fist, and Angelina is yanking me back into my seat.

Ok, possible over exaggeration. I definitely wasn't going to tackle Umbridge for calling me absentminded. Over the last month we've all learned that her accusations and jabs were merely naïve and ignorant. Still, being called absentminded in front of the Slytherin's broke a little bit of my pride and I felt the sudden urge to let her know that I wasn't some rat that she could just kick around.

A fluttering piece of parchment lands on my desk and I open it up quickly before Umbridge turns back around.

_Don't let her get to you. She's a toad anyway. _

_Want to meet tonight in the Astronomy tower for "extra curricular" activities? I've been meaning to get you to myself for the last week, and since Angelina's finally given us the night off…what do you say?_

_-George _

I peer over to where he is sitting and smile.

Quickly I tear a piece of parchment from the corner of my scroll and scratch out a response.

_Well any closer and she may have given me warts. _

_I'll definitely meet you later. I've been meaning to give my lips a proper work out. With all these damn stressful Quidditch practices I could use some alone time to relieve the stress. _

_- Alicia _

I fold it up quickly and send it in his direction just as Umbridge reaches the front of the classroom. It all happens in slow motion as she begins to turn around, George reaches out, and as her eyes move from me across the room towards George, he's closing his hand around the note and tucking it into his chest. He's pretending to cough just as her eyes settle on him.

My heart is in my throat, but she doesn't say anything. Umbridge merely sits down in her high back pink chair and survey's the group of us once more before returning her eyes to whatever nonsense was in front of her. I am still tense as I sit there for another three silent minutes, my gaze flickering between the Professor from hell and my boyfriend. He looks a bit pale as well, but finally after a good five minutes he removes his hand from his chest and unfolds the small note I have sent him.

"Hem-hem," _Oh you can't be serious! _ "Mr. Weasley, I'm certain that I've only told you to read the those three chapters. I do not recall any mention of writing." She's moving towards his desk, and I can see George looking for some place to hide the bit of parchment.

"I'm not writing anything." He snorts, "We haven't learned anything in here to write about!"

There was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room, including myself.

"Is that so?" She purses her lips together, making that typical toad face, and then flicks her wand in his direction before George even has a chance to block it.

Foul! Foul! Unfair advantage!

The piece of parchment, _my parchment, _is now sitting in Umbridge's grimy little fingers and I shrink down in my seat again. Maybe if I get low enough she'll think I ditched out of class before she's seen any-

"Ms. Spinnet?" Again, I can feel every eye on me and I'm suddenly wishing that I had left my hair down today instead of pulling it back in a ponytail. At least with it down I could cower behind my unruly curly hair and look less like a tomato colored idiot.

"Yes ma'am?" Maybe she'd have pity on my soul and merely ask me to stay after class to speak to her. Surely she had to be a young pubescent girl at some point and would understand the privacy of boyfriend-girlfriend interactions.

"Ms. Spinnet, tut tut tut," she made the noise with her tongue which automatically made the entire class cringe, "Perhaps you'd do us all the honors of reading this insightful bit of work you've passed on to Mr. Weasley."

Well that's it; Life's over. Someone take out his or her wands and avada kedavra me. I mean really? Is the woman that heinous that she wants me to get up in front of the class and read that note?

Maybe I'm dreaming.

I press my eyes shut and count to ten. I open them back up and the entire class is still staring at me. Rats! Apparating off the grounds of Hogwarts would totally come in handy right about now.

I rise from my seat beside Angelina (her two fingers are pressed over her heart which is our secret way of telling each other to stand strong). Oh yeah Angelina, stand strong. I'm about to read about my bloody love life to the entire Gryffindor-Slytherin 7th year class! You'd think she'd have a bit more to say then just _stand strong_.

As I reach the front of the room I casually glance to the right and catch Warrington's eye. I'm expecting him to look gleeful at what's about to go down, but his face is emotionless and he merely looks away from me and then back down to his work. Merlin, if Warrington's even pitying me now then I know this is about to be one of the worst moments of my adolescent life.

"Professor, if I could just be given a detention-"

"Oh, you'll be given a detention, Ms. Spinnet, but after you share your astute writing with the rest of the class."

I lower my eyes as I take the parchment from her, and turn to face the rest of the classroom.

And then I read.

As the words left my mouth I could feel my cheeks burn and the back of my neck begin to sweat. I had barely made it to the last line as the first round of giggles set in from the Slytherin side of the room. Once I reached the end of the note, and silence filled the room for a good ten seconds, a loud guffaw from Montague broke the silence and the class erupted into a sea of laughter.

I shot George a look that I hoped came off as an apology, but his face was in his hands as he tried to hide his own embarrassment.

It was almost a blessing when the chime for next class rang through the castle, and everyone began packing their things up to head to free time. I turned back to the She-Wolf and held my hands up at my sides. "So when's detention then."

She might as well just lay it all out now while I'm kicked and stomped on.

Her smile is that of pure evil as she looks at me, a perverse notion that she actually enjoyed seeing me suffer in front of my friends.

"Well I hope this first and foremost teaches you a lesson, Ms. Spinnet. In my class I will not tolerate laziness or nonsense. " She's sitting back behind her stupid pink colored desk again and I resist the urge to gag.

"I understand, Professor. I truly am ashamed of my actions." Merlin, I hate sucking up, but it had to help me out some where in this mess. "I promise that I'll start buckling down more and focusing on becoming a rule abiding student."

"That's lovely, Ms. Spinnet. I do see a lot of potential in you if you keep your head out of the clouds…" I can't help but notice that she glances in George's directions at this statement.

"So my detention then? Could I perhaps get a warning and prove to you how I am serious about my studies?" Please? Maybe? Gods, cut me a break you foul evil snot nosed flobberworm!

"Unfortunately no, Ms. Spinnet. Student's who break rules must all be punished accordingly."

Oh Whoopie.

"And yet, unfortunately tonight I myself am required to meet with the Minister of Magic for a very serious conference regarding the school. I will not be capable of holding your detention tonight. I have asked Professor McGonagall…"

Yes! If McGonagall was running detention there was no way I'd be doing anything half bad. She's always been too obsessed with Quidditch to ever put the team members through something horrible.

"…. But she seems to be quite busy as well. Professor Snape will be running your detention this evening. Arrive at his office no later then 6:30…" she grins, "and don't bother to bring your wand. It will not be necessary."

I turn on my heel and walk back to my desk. I can see Angelina has already packed up my things, but she didn't bother to wait for me. I figured she was probably outside the classroom waiting to hear what horror I'd have to deal with. I didn't blame her for cutting out. Being in a room with Senorita Toad-face for longer than class time was just lunacy.

I did however note that Warrington had taken his sweet time packing up his belongings across the room from me. His eyes were focused on his parchment as he careful folded it and placed it into his leather satchel. I watch him fling it over his shoulder and then lower my eyes as he makes his way down the aisle towards me.

I can feel him slow his stride as he reaches my desk, and I hold my breath as he chuckles, "Your saucy little notes are about as sexy as Umbridge's hairy upper lip."

My eyes shoot up and meet his, but he's already striding passed me and heading out the door before I could even mumble a retort.

"Stupid prat." I mutter.

"Did you say something Ms. Spinnet?" Umbridge is looking up at me from the paper work on her desk and I quickly shove my bag over my shoulder and shake my head.

"Just have a good day, Professor." I flash a phony smile, one that I'm sure she picked up on, and jet out of the room before I do anything more to incriminate myself.

"So what she say?"

I yelp as Angelina jumps out from behind the suit of armor next to the classroom doorway.

I clutch my chest, "Can't you announce your arrival or something?" I take a breath and then look around for George. "Where's George?"

We begin walking down the corridor and Angelina shrugs, "Said he had to go work on something with Fred, but he'd see you at dinner."

Well that's wonderful. I take the fall for my boyfriends instigating notes and he runs off to play Chemistry Set with his brother. My face scrunches up just the slightest and Angelina links her arm with mine.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason, Alicia. Don't sweat it." She smiles, "Now tell me, what did Umbridge do?"

With my free hand I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, "I have detention tonight with _Snape_." Just saying his name gives me the jitters, "Who knows what I'll have to do, but I can't imagine it will be something delightful."

"Well how about we go up to the dorms and find Katie before dinner. At least we can cheer you up before your date with that greasy haired git."

"Oh Gods its not a date! Don't ever use my name and Snape's in the same thought category!" I say, disgusted by the thought.

"Oh lighten up!" And she drags me towards the Gryffindor tower while telling me all about the Keeper tryouts she plans to have the following weekend.

I feel like only ten minutes has passed in my dorm room with Katie and Angelina, but its almost quarter to six when hurry down to dinner and take our seats at the Gryffindor table. George is already there with Lee and Fred, and I squeeze in between the twins so I can at least share some part of my day with my so called boyfriend.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he continues chewing a piece of bread, and then scoop as much food on my plate as possible before diving in.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Leesh?" Fred asks, that mischievous gleam in his eye.

I have my spoon hanging from my mouth as I look at him wide eyed, "Wha?"

"Well I'm just saying that you never help yourself to that much." He muses, "Can I assume you are eating for two?" He reaches around me and slaps George on the back. Even George practically chokes on his bread at this comment.

"I'm not pregnant you twat." I snap, and continue to spoon heaping loads of Yorkshire pudding into my mouth. "I have detention in half an hour and I want to make sure I'm not dealing with Snape on an empty stomach."

"You have detention with Snape? George asks, his hand coming to rest on the small of my back.

Something about his nonchalant comment bothers me and I snap back again, "Yeah, well you would have known that earlier if you had waited for me after class."

I see his face fall and I feel crushed again. I didn't mean to be rude, honest, I didn't. Between what happened in class and serving detention soon enough I just felt overwhelmed with everything going on.

"I'm sorry," I mumble and then nudge him with my side, "We'll have to set up our plans for another free evening." I smirk.

"Oh gross." Fred spits his potatoes back onto his plate, "Look I don't care if you two are dating but I don't want to hear about the sloppy wet details, ok?"

Satisfied with the little uproar I had caused I finished my dinner as quickly as possible. Angelina was still going on about Keeper Tryouts, and Katie mentioned something about all of us trying out again just to be fair.

"Absolutely not! We've earned our spots." Angelina snorted, "I want a winning team…not a bunch of amateur schleps that think they can play with us. We're a bloody good unit!"

"I smell the return of Captain Blood," Fred chimes in just as I finish my last bit of pumpkin pie.

"Yeah, well," I rise from my spot at the table and give George a quick kiss on the cheek, "At least Wood was good to look at."

I dodge the roll Angelina hurls at me, and laugh as it hits Cho Chang in the back of the head.

Hurrying from the Great Hall I make my way down the first staircase towards Snape's dank dungeon office. I had seen him leave the Great Hall earlier so I assumed he'd be waiting for me down there. Although, being in this area in the evening always tends to give me the creeps.

I reach his door and knock once on the solid wood. The door swings open and Snape glowers down at me with that hooked nose of his. Honestly I don't know how Katie ever had a crush on the man two years ago.

"Here for detention, Spinnet?" He drawls, and then pushes the door open further so I can enter.

"Yes sir." I mumble, and enter the empty office with a sigh. _Oh how wonderful fun this will be._

"You are ten minutes early." He drones on, "I need to go receive the box of files you will be working on this evening. Madam Pince seems to have chronicles of work that must be alphabetized. Wait here…" He stepped from the doorframe but turned to look at me again, "Sit …"

I think I dropped into that seat faster than I had ever moved in my life.

He added, "…and don't touch anything."

The door slammed behind him and I eased back into the seat I had fallen into. Seriously, could the guy get any creepier? I pulled my bag into my lap and began surveying my surroundings. Oh if I had to guess whose office this was I would most definitely say Snape. It reeked of weird potion materials and had that dark dastardly look to it. Actually, it was downright scary.

My eyes had fixated on an odd painting of a man being beheaded, when the door slammed open and I jumped about twelve feet in the air.

"I haven't moved Professor!" I yell, and jump from the leather chair. "I've just been waiting for you."

" So first it's the Weasel and now its Snape? Geez, Spin-wad you really are the Slag of Gryffindor."

Cassius Warrington folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

* * *

I have the next 3 chapters mapped out and I'm SO EXCITED. For all of you dying for that little bit of angst and dramatic Warrington/Spinnet fluff…you will be rewarded. **Anyway, PLEASE leave me some reviews and feedback**, Always looking for some fabulous ideas. **Send a review; send a writer some love :) **


	8. Complicated

It's been awhile friends, but I have been dealing with a lot of real life stuff so I apologize for my lack of updates. However this story is far from over and far from me ever abandoning it. So here is the next chapter...enjoy!

_Chapter 7_

_Complicated..._

* * *

For a moment I just blink at him like I'm expecting him to disappear and be some twisted part of my imagination. Of course, as my luck seemed to have it, he merely steps away from the frame and then slids the wooden door shut with a soft click. I knew I was standing there with my mouth parted like a fish out of water, but all I could think about was how I had worked so hard in avoiding him and now I was stuck in this dank room with him…alone. Was there any chance someone was going to take pity on my soul any time soon?

He makes this noise with his tongue against his teeth and then strolls over to the chair adjacent to mine. Dropping down into the cushion he situates his body and then finally looks up at me again.

"Geez Spinnet, at least deny it."

My brain is still clouded over so I don't entirely understand what he means until I retrace his words and the suggestion that I'm shagging both George and Snape. I gag almost immediately.

"Don't be an arse." I mumble, and sit back down, "What the hell are you doing here?" I quirk my eyebrow and then study his face to see if he was trying to pull a fast one on me.

"Same as you…detention." He nods back towards the door, "Got into some trouble with a few fifth year Puff's. McGonagall caught me and well…" he held his arms open, "Here I am."

"You're a Prefect." I shoot back at him. "Way to uphold that position."

He snorts back a laugh and quickly looks away from me towards the stack of books Snape has laid out on a side table.

Normally I'd be elated that he couldn't talk himself out of detention. After all the years of our bickering somehow I was always the one to get caught and he'd stroll away free of any punishment. This was supposed to be a moment where I'd feel victorious, but there was a sour taste to my triumph. Warrington _never _got caught doing anything. Ever. It was like he was immune to detention. Why suddenly, after years of avoiding punishment, was he sitting in this room neglecting to put up some uproar about the injustice of his consequences?

He flicks something off the arm of the chair; "Don't try to get all righteous with me Spinnet. I wasn't the one who was soliciting a late night shag fest in the middle of Umbridge's class."

I know my cheeks are rose red, but I try to uphold my composure, "And I wasn't the one bullying fifth years to make myself feel tough." I snort, not very lady like. "You haven't had a real detention since we were in our second year."

He casts his eyes towards me for half a second and opens his mouth for a reply, but Snape is charging back through the door with two large boxes floating behind him. He doesn't say anything to either of us, just casts a disappointed look at Warrington as he settles the two masses on his desk.

"You will sort through these files tonight…" he begins, "and coordinate them alphabetically…" I see Warrington perk up, "But without magic…" he adds, which has Warrington slinking down into his seat again.

I feel a bit empowered at this declaration. I was a whiz at alphabetizing things. I try to read at least two books a week just to keep my mind active, so putting in things in alphabetical order would be a breeze. I flick my gaze to Warrington and he's busy tugging at a string protruding from the sleeve of his robe.

"How long will we be sorting these files Professor?" I ask, my eyes dropping to look at my hands as Snape gathers a few things from his desk.

Of course he grunts under his breath and mutters the word stupid which has Warrington chuckle at my side. Jerk.

"Until I return from the library." He's crossing the floor and whipping the door back open before either of us can ask any questions. "I'm leaving you in charge Mr. Warrington. Do not disappoint me." And with that he slams the door behind him and leaves me alone in the room with _him. _

I'm glued to my seat staring at the door when he pokes me in the arm. "Don't touch me." I swat at his hand and get up from my seat. I immediately begin pulling out files from the boxes and scanning the names across the front.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asks me as I lift another bundle of files and drop them onto Snape's desk.

"I have no problem." I start, "And if I did it wouldn't be your business anyway." I remove the final stack of files from the first box and begin spreading them out. "I like to work in silence."

"Bullshit." He moves forward and presses his legs against the desk so he's standing in front of me. "You never stay silent."

I open my mouth to retort but he raises a pretty good point. There hasn't been a moment between us when I didn't run my mouth off. I don't want to give him the satisfaction however so I go back to spreading out the files in front of me.

"Fine," He grumbles and then begins taking out the files from the second box and slams them down on the desk.

"Don't mix up the files!" I snap.

He grins.

"Got you to talk."

"That's cheating."

"I'm a Slytherin."

"You're a prat."

But I can't stop the semi smirk that tugs at the corners of my lips. We work in silence for a few more minutes, this time Warrington makes sure he doesn't mix the two boxes together, and I can't help myself from casually glance up at him every few minutes. I also can't help but think of us standing in the locker room together with nothing but a towel separating his eyes from my body. I feel my cheeks flush up in color and immediately I put myself like crazy into the alphabetizing a set of files I had moved to the right side of the desk.

"Thinking about Weasley?" He mutters, and when I look up I see his eyes taking in the color in my cheeks.

"Again, none of your business." I mumble, picking up two files and placing them back into the box.

"Just curious." He smirks, "I mean honestly Spinnet I'm rather impressed you were willing to sneak off to the Astronomy tower and let Weasley try to bang you. Sort of out of character for you, don't you think?"

I wasn't expecting that. Apparently neither was my hands and the file I'd been holding falls to the floor, papers scatter everywhere like bloody snowflakes.

"What?!" I barely get out, and I realize that once again I'm blushing.

"Oh come on Spinnet, we all know that no one sneaks off to the Astronomy tower unless they plan to –"

I hurl one of Snape's books at him before he can finish his sentence.

He laughs, "Oh come on, don't try and tell me it wasn't going to happen. Everyone knows it's true…bloody Professors even know it happens and they don't do anything to –"

"I don't do that sort of thing." I whisper my fingers flicking at the edge of a file.

I guess my bold statement catches him off guard because he's staring at me with his mouth slightly open. His eyes seem to travel from my face down to my legs and an awkward beating in my chest catches me by surprise. I try to push it away but the way he's staring at me has my stomach doing the Wizard Salsa…

"You're a virgin?" He practically yells out, and I shoot my eyes to the door in horror that Snape's about to walk in and overhear this horrid conversation.

When I don't answer him right away I half expect him to break out into laughter and start in with the usual taunting. Instead he begins shuffling around a few files and shakes his head with a small laugh.

"What you don't believe me?" I snap, suddenly feeling like his silence is this accusation against my declaration.

"I just can't believe that someone like you-"

He knows how to get to me without really trying, and I feel my feel moving me around the desk before my mind can protest. There is a tiny little voice saying '_no don't give in, don't move, don't talk to him!' _but my pride gets the better of me and I'm slapping him in the chest pretty hard. When my palm hits the hard muscle beneath his shirt my brain blanks for a second. I'm thankful that he grabs my wrist and tugs it away from my gesture of slapping him again.

"What they hell?" He snarls down at me, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm sick of you!" I shout, "I'm just tired of always having to defend myself from you! It doesn't matter if I lie or if I'm honest or if bloody Merlin apparated in here and granted me saint hood…you'd still find some way to put me down!" I feel wetness on my cheeks. Great. Cry in front of him Alicia. That's surely going to make things better.

"I don't always-"

"You do too always!" I try and pull out of his grasp but he's holding on too tight and I can't seem to squirm out of it. "When we were kids all you ever did was tell me how worthless I was or how poor my family was…we get to school and all you care about it making me look like an idiot in front of everyone…you tell people that I'm a lowlife and a lousy Pureblood and you look down at me every chance you can get, but I've somehow managed through it." I thrust my free hand up and poked him in the chest, "You can think whatever you want about me Cassius, and you can call me whatever you want because I'm just tired of fighting you. So go ahead, call me a slag or a whore and think whatever you want! I don't care! Ok! I don't!" I'm not sobbing but I know the tears are sliding down my face.

He still holds onto my wrist, my body heaving with heavy breaths as I lower my gaze to the floor and try to regain my focus.

"I don't think you are some whore, Spinnet." He mumbles, and then gently lets go of his grip on my wrist.

"I said I don't care what you think…"

"Just shut up for one second…" He snaps.

"Whatever you are going to say doesn't matter. I'm done with you and –"

"I admire you." He practically whispers it, and the blood pounding in my ears is so loud that I almost miss it.

My head snaps up and I'm staring into the face of a boy who has made it a point to torture me his entire life. Now as I look at him I see an uneasiness that I just can't place.

"What?" Again the voice inside my head yells '_this is a trick! Don't trust him! Don't be stupid!'_ but something else inside of me can't help but wonder where his sudden outburst has come from.

He wipes his hand over his face and shrugs, shifting his body so that he is leaning back against the desk.

"Don't make me say it again." He mutters, his eyes now looking everywhere but at me.

I open my mouth, close my mouth, tug at the bottom of my shirt…basically I'm doing anything I can to avoid the awkwardness. I'm still expecting him to shove me in the shoulders, call me stupid, and then laugh in my face but I remain rooted to the spot in front of him.

"You can't just say something like that and expect me to forget it." I hear the words come out of my mouth but I feel too dazed to truly identify them as my own.

He drags his hand up through his hair, "I have all these things I'm expected to do for my family. All these things I'm expected to uphold and be part of and stand by. I grew up knowing that if I didn't follow my family's footsteps that I'd be cast out. And you-" He gestures to me, "you come here and separate yourself from all of it. You never cared about pleasing your parents or keeping their traditions alive."

I tense up, "Of course I cared about that. Do you think it was easy for me to disappoint my parents like that? Do you know how hard it was to go home and tell them that I wouldn't be a perfect little Slytherin? That I didn't get Prefect like my sister… Do you know what it was like to tell my mum that I'd rather play Quidditch then help her plan one of her stupid Gala events?"

"But it didn't stop you from doing what _you _wanted to do." He scoffed, "And even if you disappointed them…even if you didn't live up to their expectations they still care about you."

There was this hint of jealousy in his voice mixed with a sadness that nearly broke my usual anti-Warrington stone cold heart.

"Cassius-"

He cuts me off, "Even here I have to uphold some façade…play the part of Slytherin scumbag…"

"You aren't a scumbag…" I quickly cut in.

He stifles a chuckle, "Care to go on record and state that in front of the Great Hall?"

At this I chuckle and begin playing with the bottom of my shirt again. "And ruin my reputation as Slytherin hater?" I joke and manage to get him to laugh the slightest.

"Wouldn't want you to lose that title." He pushes from the desk, his hand slipping over a file, and he curses as the file falls from the desk and scatters all across the floor. "Shit." He mumbles, and then quickly drops down to his knee to gather the papers.

Without thinking I drop to the floor at the same moment and feel our foreheads collide.

Damn.

I bring my hand up to my forehead and slap it to the spot just above my right eye. He seems to do the same, and yet there is a pause in his reaction and I chuckle a bit while he rubs his own injury.

"Sorry…"

I whisper it, but he's already stifling his own laugh and bringing his eyes up to look into my own. I didn't realize how close we were until he raised his chin. Right then I could see every imperfection of his skin and every whisker he had missed while shaving. I never wanted to be this close to him and yet at the same time its all I ever wanted to see. Did that make any sense? No, it didn't. I sit here acting like an idiot studying Satan's face and all I am concerned about is his damn facial hair…I cracked. Big time. Still, I couldn't stop looking at his face and he looked back at me with the same fervor. Weren't we just yelling at each other? What the hell?

I think of George in the common room waiting for me to come back from detention and I'm instantly pulled from the ridiculous moment that has seemed to develop. Yet, I also think back to the fact that George had left me there after Umbridge's class and went off with Fred to do his own thing.

Torn.

Damn it!

"Sorry" He whispers, and pulls himself back against the desk.

"I'll live." Although right now I'm not sure what living really is.

"Are you ok?"

I lift my hand up to my head and feel the sore spot. Yeah, I'll probably bruise and George will probably think Snape beat me up, but I wasn't about to head to Pomfrey, and I also wasn't about to move from this spot.

"Is it bruising?" I ask him, my heart hammering like a thousand hummingbirds in my chest.

"It's just a bit red."

There is a moment between us. A moment when I'm almost certain that he is going to lean forward and place his lips on my forehead. I can see his eyes focus on the bump, his tongue moving over his lips just for a second. In all actuality I should have just moved from the spot, but Im grounded there waiting for him to ease the dull pain that has risen in the spot. He looks at me with these eyes that I can't explain. A longing that I have never seen, and almost instantly I go weak in the knees. George has never made me feel this way and I feel guilty.

How could I think these things when my boyfriend was sitting in the dorm waiting for me?

I pull away before he leans forward, and the motion seems to knock him back into reality.

"You should stop being such an idiotic klutz." He muses, his fingers tugging at his hands again.

"I-"

And I'm seriously about to say something super witty when the door swings open and Snape comes barging back in.

"Professor!" I yelp, and then realize how horrible this whole thing looks.

I mean honestly, Im on the floor with Warrington…the king of scum…Snape probably thought we had just…ugh… no… I wont even go there…

"I thought I had advised you two to finish these files by tonight." He states, and of course gives Warrington a pointed look.

I stand up and hold my arms firmly at my side ( as if this stance will make me look responsible). " We lost track of time…there were a lot of files."

His eyes move between me and Cassius, and Cassius merely stands up from the floor and folds his arms across his chest.

"She's a full on klutz Sir," he motions to the papers on the floor, "I've been cleaning up after her all night."

It takes a moment for me to realize what he is saying, but when Snape finally looks at me I want to punch Warrington in the face.

"I'm not surprised Spinnet couldn't finish the job." Snape barks, and then whips his wand around sending the undone files back into a pile.

"I worked very hard sir," but I was cut off by the look in his eyes.

Damn Warrington!

"Tomorrow Spinnet…" Snape starts, and then gestures to the files. " You will come back and finish them tomorrow."

"But sir Professor Umbridge told me only one night of detention…she said-"

"And Professor Umbridge isn't here to see the lack of commitment you made to this task."

I swallow and nod my head, to my left I see Cassius folding his arms across his chest in a sick triumphant manner.

"Of course Professor, " I add, feeling nothing but hate for the boy who stands beside me.

We both turn to leave when Snape clears his throat and we both glance back together…

"You'll join her Mr. Warrington."

His eyes go wide, and he gestures to the mess around us, "But Professor, I have Quidditch practice tomorrow night. This wasn't my fault..." Again he points to me and I want to forget the things he has told me and punch him in the face.

"I left you in charge Warrington. You have failed."

"But I-"

"But nothing. You will join Ms. Spinnet again tomorrow night here in my office and this time I expect you to complete your assignments." He pauses, " And I'll be sure to send an owl home to your parents just to make sure they understand what you have been up to."

The look Cassius shoots us is threatening and Im already pushing the door open as Cassius nods his approval.

I don't recall the door closing, and I don't recall stepping into the dungeon corridor, but once we are both outside he spins on me and scowls.

"This is your fault…"

"Cassius I didn't do anything that –"

" Just shut up Spinnet..just shut up."

Before I have a chance to apologize he is halfway down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.

By the time I reach my bed the air is silent and empty. I can hear Angelina from her bed and somewhere beyond that I hear my other roommates tossing and turning in their sleep. I strip down to my underwear and flop back into the comfort of my blankets.

How the hell has life turned so complicated?

* * *

Not the best chapter I have written, but it's a build up to the next few. Please leave me a review. It's been awhile that I've posted and reviews always amp me up.

Love you all!


End file.
